Testing The Fates
by RainStorm2122
Summary: Not long after Satan's attempt of merging the worlds Rin and Bon will face another onset of challenges. Will their relationship prevail, will his mother's dream become a reality, or will it all end by the Vatican?
1. Chapter 1

So not my first fan-fic but it is the first I have written in two years and the first I have published. I do hope you all enjoy and give some feedback. Along with everyone else I do not own 青の エクソシトor the characters within it.

* * *

Soft snoring could be heard throughout the quiet room as a tousled navy blue head shifted along the arm that cushioned it. As a low grumble left the throat of the sleeping half-demon, irritation ticks bulged from the man at the front of the room and the man a row over and one back as the others in the room shook their heads. The two irritated men shared a look before moving toward the sleep idiot and, each grabbing an ear, pulling the surprised half-demon awake.

"Augh!" crystal sapphires shot open and landed first on the similar blue eyes then on the mocha brown of the other attacker. "Hey, what the Hell, you assholes! That hurt!" Rin whined, gently cupping his pink ears to protect them from any other assault.

"Oh, whatever, you lazy-ass. You know better than to sleep in class." The stern mocha orbs furrowed even more in a glare.

"One more time, brother, and I'll have no choice but to give you detention." Yukio said before walking back to his podium to resume the lesson.

"Tch, whatever." Rin mumbled before resuming his position of head in crook of arm and eyes drowsily scrolling the book in front of him.

The smell of incense and autumn leaves reaching his nose as another dream reached out and captured him. _A ruined temple standing like a skeleton before him as Rin peered from his oak tree hiding spot. A young boy running by with brunette hair turned his strikingly aged mocha eyes in his direction nearly causing Rin to fall from the tree branch as the air left his body. Rin saw the stern glare that he's been subjected to since he enrolled into Cram School and felt that those eyes were truly seeing him. _

BANG

Rin jumped out of his chair and back flipped to the table behind him in a defensive crouch as he looked up to see his brother aiming his gun three inches from Rin's head and catching sight of the bullet hole mere millimeters from where his head had originally been on the desk. "THE HELL, YUKIO!"

"I said that I would give you detention, nii-san."

"That's not detention that's attempted murder!"

"Oh, relax it was a dummy shot, all it would have done was sting as it healed. Now, get going to Sir Pheles, so that you may help him with his paperwork as detention."

"No way in Hell. I'd rather…" A bullet grazed his right bicep. Stooping he grabbed his bag, walked to the front of the room to grabbed the note that Yukio held out, socked Yukio square in the nose, and sprinted out of the room toward the safest door he could locate in ten seconds. Rin stepped through just as another gun shot went by narrowly avoiding it.

"Oh,ho,ho. Seems you've made your dear brother angry again, Rin-kun." The purple curl that showed above the leather office chair quivered in delight. Spinning around golden green eyes met sapphire before trailing lazily down toward the blood stained section on Rin's arm a Cheshire grin forming to show off long fangs, "It appears you royally pissed him off, too. Here," and with a snap of his gloved fingers Rin's ruined uniform shirt was replaced with a pristine one.

"Thanks, Mephisto. What stack do you want me to do first?" Rin slumped into the smaller desk next to Mephisto and grabbed his pen ready for the avalanche of wasted trees. Five stacks each nearly three foot high floated to his desk and arranged themselves in order of importance. With a sigh Rin began his attack on the stack in front of him not seeing the smirk coast across Mephitso's face.

_Such a cute boy, sad that he doesn't know. Should be fun~_

* * *

Creaking open the door to their dorm building and sniffing at the air Rin determined that Yukio had left for a mission and that he was safe for now. "Better move to another room tonight and barricade the door before Yuki gets home, Kuro."

_"What happened, Rin? Yukio was mad when he got home."_

"Oh, I just pissed him off for pissing me off." The demon cat cocked his head to the side and meowed his confusion.

"Oi, Okumaru-san, you there."

_"It's Suguro, it's Suguro! Yay!" _the demonic cat bounced up and down as if rice wine was raining from the sky and into a large pan for him to drink.

"Cool it, will you!" Rolling his eyes at the cat before heading down the corridor to open the door for Bon, just as he reached for the door his tail slipped from around his chest and swayed steadily.

Rin opened the door to see mocha brown orbs lowered directly to his eye level causing him to catch his breath from the intense look they gave. "Oi, what took ya so long? I'm freezing out here."

Rin just stared at the new piercing that ran through Bon's lower lip parallel to his human canine. The light from in the dorm glinting off the silver and tempting Rin to touch it; before he could embarrass himself Bon slid past and pulled the door shut behind him. Pulling his arms behind his head as he made for Rin's shared room and Rin went to the kitchen to gather their snacks and with Ukobach's help he got them up the stairs without having to risk losing anything or making multiple trips. Ukobach chirped his appreciation as Bon grabbed one of the sandwich platters and helped himself before even sitting down.

"So what happened when I fled earlier?"

"Okumura- sensei lost it. He began cursing you and attempted to transform before Kamiki-san doused him in water and Shiemi had Nee block the door."

"How'd a bullet almost hit me then?" Rin sat up from the book he was straining to understand.

Pushing Rin's head back down into the book, Bon said, "I didn't say there weren't holes between the branches."

"Bon~ It's been two hours and I still haven't even finished a quarter of the homework." Whining Rin crawled over to Bon and tugged at his shirt waving a small white flag for mercy.

"Stop complaining about it and prattling off the time and focus you might just be amazed at how much you'd get down." Bon pushed Rin back toward his spot on the floor with his foot.

"I had to do over two thousand papers for Mephisto before he'd let me leave. I'm focused out!" Rin cried out as he rolled onto his back and threw his right arm over his eyes.

Sighing, Bon crawled over to the moping half-demon and pressed kisses from his nose, to his lips, down his jaw, and to his pointed ear, "Get focused and I'll reward you, _Rin~_."

A gasp left the younger boy as a warm tongue flicked the pointed cartilage then left with its own back to the mountain of books. Rin crawled after him and began racking his brain for the correct solutions and answers to the problem laid before him. Bon leaning over his shoulder, his stomach pressed to Rin's back and Rin's tail curled tightly around his waist inside his unbuttoned shirt, to help Rin with the last of the mathematic homework.

"And done." Rin laid his head against Bon's bent knee and visibly melted in relief.

"Next time don't let homework pile up like that."

"Like I wanted it to! After the whole Gehenna, Satan, Assiah mishap there was a lot that the Vatican and Mephisto had me doing." Rin mumbled cutting his eyes back at the half-heart glare that was aimed at him.

"Then you should've either told them so, or let me know." Bon said pulling Rin flush against him.

"They wouldn't have cared, and you were busy also." Rin tilted his head, showing his blush, before meeting Bon's lips.

"Mmm." A low groan left Bon's throat as Rin's tail curled tighter and dipped into his pants. Bon grabbed the devious appendage and stroked it as Rin arched his back and deepened the kiss.

"B… Bon…" A shudder running through both boys at the hidden message and at how long it had been since that message was given.

Rin turned around and straddled Bon his tail slipping free in the process as Bon began unbuttoning the new blouse with deft fingers before capturing the slender hips. One hand in Bon's hair and the other tugging at the belt and fastenings, Rin slipped his tongue into Bon's mouth as he removed their shirts.

* * *

So, again I hope you enjoyed and please do review.


	2. Chapter 2

Rin turned around and straddled Bon his tail slipping free in the process as Bon began unbuttoning the new blouse with deft fingers before capturing the slender hips. One hand in Bon's hair and the other tugging at the belt and fastenings, Rin slipped his tongue into Bon's mouth as he removed their shirts.

Rin removed his lips from Bon's and rolled his hips, Bon gripped his hips with one hand as the other slid up Rin's back to his navy locks fisting them and tugging his head back allowing Bon to kiss and suck at the juncture of his neck. Grazing his teeth along the carotid artery causing Rin to gasp and shiver, his tail curling along the muscular forearm pressing into his upper back. Grinding back against Rin, Bon bite into the tender flesh of Rin's neck drawing a simultaneous whine and growl to leave the younger's throat. Bon moaned against the skin as Rin instinctively gripped the bi-colored locks in his right hand as his left clawed at Bon's right shoulder. Pulling back Bon drank in the sight of the sexually flustered half-demon.

"**Strip.**"

Rin's pupils dilated at the demanding tone as he was abruptly released. Standing on quivering legs Rin brushed his hands down his chest, nipples hardening, as he reached for the fastenings of his pants and slowly undid them watching as Bon's lazy glare darkened into a melted form of desire, love, and lust. His pants hitting floor caused a hitch to catch itself in Bon's throat as he saw that Rin had been quite provocative today by free ballin'. Bon's erection jumping as the images from throughout the day with Rin flashed through his head, particularly the ones of Rin bending over.

"**Naughty. What if someone had found out?**"

"_That was the point._" Rin moaned out as he ran his hand across his stiff member and across his hardened nipples.

Bon grabbed the back of Rin's thighs and yanked him to him as he stood up with the type of fluid action that precise repetition created causing Rin to press full against his hard-on. Both boys groaned at the contact before Bon laid Rin on the bed and began to kick off his already un-done pants and boxers. Bon crawled on top of the gulping mess and burrowed his face into the taunt stomach kissing, nipping, and licking his way down to the pearling erection of his lover. Bon stopped at the base, raised his head to angle his opened mouth above the twitching appendage, and slid down the length until his lips met the base once again. Rin gasped and arched into himself as his hands shot into the bi-colored mane blocking his view but holding him to reality as the older began a fast deep-throat effectively ripping the last bits of his self control. Blue flames erupted from the lithe body as his head shot back into the pillow, tail snapping around Bon's throat, and hands going to ball and rip the sheets covering the bed. Cum trailing down his chin, Bon gripped Rin's left thigh and flipped him over as he swiped the trailing cum to coat his fingers and began to prep Rin careful so as to not surprise the recovering half-demon. The flames begin to dissipate and the choking tail release from his neck to wrap around his wrist and his cock.

"Ready?"

Rin pushing back against the weeping erection was Rin's answer as the silky tail released Bon so that he could move. Spitting in his hand and rubbing his erection, Bon lined up with Rin's entrance and with a tender kiss to the tensed shoulder under him Bon rammed in to the hilt.

"Ah, ahhh, ah, "filled the room along with the sound of skinning connecting in a well paced rhythm. Rin's nails growing ever so slightly as he clawed at the bed ripping more of the sheets. Bon grasped the slender hips and aimed for the bundle of nerves wanting to hear more noise. "_BON~ AH, augh, n… no. Ah._" Gaps, whines, and screams tearing themselves from the writhing body under him as the ever clinging tail wrapped itself around his waist and began tugging Bon to go fast.

"**Brace yourself or I'm going to drive you into the fucking mattress.**" Bon bit out between clenched teeth as the walls around his cock clamped down on him.

Following the command without a second's hesitation, Rin braced his arms and pushed back into Bon as he began slamming into the half-demon and his prostate. The pace rocking Rin back and forth making Bon tighten his grip on the hips and yanking the boy back to him with every thrust. Rin opened his mouth, saliva dripping down his chin, and screamed as his flames erupted again this time encasing both males as the pressured coils in their stomach snapped blinding them as the flames lapped at their skin affectionately. Both boys collapsed with the flames easing their falls, looking at the other they licked their lips attempting to catch their breaths. Rin's tail flat against the bed with just the fluff lazily twitching as the flames evaporated the blazing horns leaving last.

"You know… I was planning o.. on moving rooms... before Yuki shows up," Rin took a deep breath before continuing, "so he doesn't attempt to kill me."

"Let'im try." Bon pulled Rin close to lie on his chest and curled his arms around the snuggling younger boy, "I'll show him what a possessive Dragoon can do with a gun."

Smiling, Rin planted a kiss against the mellowed heart before drifting off to sleep with his tail pulling the blankets over them and loosely wrapping around Bon's upper thigh.


	3. Chapter 3

"You know… I was planning o.. on moving rooms... before Yuki shows up," Rin took a deep breath before continuing, "so he doesn't attempt to kill me."

"Let'im try." Bon pulled Rin close to lie on his chest and curled his arms around the snuggling younger boy, "I'll show him what a possessive Dragoon can do with a gun."

Smiling, Rin planted a kiss against the mellowed heart before drifting off to sleep with his tail pulling the blankets over them and loosely wrapping around Bon's upper thigh.

* * *

Yukio grumbled as he walked into the dorm building heading to the kitchen to grab the dinner Ukobach immediately presented him then heading to the showers. _Hha, it's harder than I thought to control these flames, but at least the mission got done in a safe if not effective manner. Now where is my brother? _ Yukio sniffed the air and regretted it as the smell of Rin and Bon's activities assaulted his senses. "Couldn't you two do it somewhere else." He grumbled stomping up the stairs to his shared room and glaring at the two sleeping forms tangled under the covers. Yukio glanced over at the boys before crawling into his bed and going to sleep.

* * *

_Chasing down his father, Bon stumbled when he saw the younger version of him crying near the temple's stairs cleverly hidden in the ruins shadow. Taking a ginger step forward Bon reached out with an aching feeling in his heart as he saw the burn marks scarring everything in sight. _

"_What is that, Mommy?"_

"_Shhh, don't look at it. It's cursed!" the mother chided quickly tugging her daughter along behind her as she hustled past tense with fear._

_Bon clenched his teeth getting ready to storm after the insensitive woman but was torn awake when a scream went off next to him and he suddenly became very cold._  
"Augh!"

"The fuck, Yukio!" Bon wrapped his arms around his startled and shivering lover as he met the glare he knew was behind the glasses.

"Pay-back, now get up and get to class or I'll dump another bucket of water on you two." With that Yukio turned on his heel and left the room with a victorious smirk.

"Damn him." Rin muttered reluctantly untangling himself from Bon and grabbing his uniform before heading out the door his tail beckoning Bon to follow. Groaning he got out from the covers removed the linens and taking them along with his uniform followed Rin.

* * *

"My, oh, my, that was such a mean thing to do, Yukio." A jovial voice spoke from his hiding space in the ceiling. Mephisto laughed as he snapped his fingers as he was placed back in his office just as Yukio walked in with a three inch stack of paper.

"Here is the report for the mission last night. Anything else?" dumping the stack on the pile in front of the groaning demon Yukio inwardly smirked at his despair.

"No, you villain. I'm never going to get any of this done. Unless you want to help?" Pleading forest green eyes meet cold blue before the owner of the body turned on his heel and slammed the door behind him. "I'll take that as a _no_." Huffing the purple haired demon began his attempt at conquering the paper mountain as a green hamster sat in his pencil cup chewing on them absent-mindedly.

* * *

Large fingers tangled in the navy blue locks as he brought the blushing face up to meet his biting kiss before Bon released Rin and opened the Cram room door. "Hey guys." Bon called out leading Rin inside heading to his usual seat next to Shima and Konekomeru.

"Hey, Bon! Where were you last night?" Konekomeru asked pushing his glasses up his nose, flipping through the Bible in front of him.

"Oh, I was over at Okumura's helping him with his mountainous homework. You know the story." Shima rolled his eyes at Bon's semi-lie watching Rin bonk his head against the table pretending to have slipped off his hands in a dozy-manner. Bon catching this action, "You okay there, Okumura?"

"Yeah." Rin gave Bon his half fang smile showing he was okay with everyone else besides Shima, Yukio, Mephisto, Shura not knowing where their relationship has flowed.

In a hushed, nervous, whisper, "Rin-kun, you have a bruise on your neck. Actually… You seem to have a few of them. What happened? Did you get into a fight?" Shiemi asked scooting toward Rin to get a better inspection of the 'injuries'.

"Uh, Shiemi, it's okay. I know what they're from, and it's nothing to worry about. I just bumped into something." His hands waved for her to back up.

"But they're darker in the middle and some seem to have blood drawn to the surface just under the skin." Shiemi pouted.

"It's fine, I swear there is nothing terribly wrong." With that Shiemi gave him a motherly look and sat back on her side of the table as Yukio walked in.

* * *

"Oh, so you're wanting Suguro-san to come back to the temple?" Mephisto smirked, "Why now? He still has to take his Aria test to prove that he has meistered both Dragoon and Aria."

"He is needed at the temple. I cannot finish the reconstruction without him."

A wicked smile spread across the angled face, "I will be sure to let him know. He will be in contact with you shortly."

_This going to be interesting, especially when my dear little brother finds out that Bon could be never coming back. _

"OH, ISN'T THIS EXCITING, AMAIMON~!" The green hamster just blinked at him as he finished chewing the foot off of Hatsune Miku. Multiple tick marks popped up in Mephisto's forehead, "You little demon! How dare you destroy my precious figurine! You vile, low-life, retched!" Mephisto began chasing after the scurrying hamster throwing rubber duckies at the panicked furball before losing him under the floorboards. "Tch. Hope you get stuck, you glutinous beast."

* * *

"What do you mean _leave True Cross to lead the Temple?_ I still have my Aria test so that I can show that I'm meistered in both…"

"I know this Ryuji. I know, but I need help in getting the Temple back on its' feet and you've were here from the beginning."

"Dad… I…"

"Please, Ryuji. I… We need the help."

"Can I at least finish this school term?" Bon begged thinking about Rin and not seeing him or anyone else at this year's end-of-the-year-friendship party. Rin's face came to his mind and he watched as it crumpled into belligerent remorse when he'd have to break the news; the image about torn his heart apart.

"I can manage for that long, barely, but as soon that day ends you are needed home, Ryuji Suguro."

"Understood. Thank you, dad." With that Bon tossed the cell phone to the grinning demon and flopped down in the plush arm chair that scooted up behind him. "What're you grinning about?"

"Oh, I'm just imagining how you are going to break this to my dear little half-brother."

"This is going to crush him. We know that the Vatican won't let it leave here even if I swear to take over your role as his executioner. They won't believe me to be strong enough to sub-due him if he goes berserk again. Though I think at this point I'd have a better shot of not getting brutally murdered by him than you."

"Mhhmm~ perhaps you do, but don't underestimate my strength, boy." Both males glared daggers at the other before saying bye and Bon leaving to find Shima before confronting his about this dilemma.

* * *

Again, I hope you've enjoyed my story so far. If you wouldn't mind I would love some feedback! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, I had to correct the previous version of this chapter, sorry. But this way I get to add my announcement.

I am going on a small vacation, and I am not sure if I will upload another chapter between the 23 until the 1, so please understand and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"This is going to crush him. We know that the Vatican won't let him leave here even if I swear to take over your role as his executioner. They won't believe me to be strong enough to sub-due him if he goes berserk again. Though, I think at this point I'd have a better shot of not getting brutally murdered by him than you."

"Mhhmm~ perhaps you do, but don't underestimate my strength, boy." Both males glared daggers at the other before saying bye and Bon leaving to find Shima before confronting his about this dilemma.

* * *

Pacing back and forth Bon attempted to yank the bi-colored locks from his hair as Shima sat there watching him and attempting to help come up with a plan. "Maybe we could smuggle Rin? I'm certain he can fit in a suitcase."

"Shima… No." Disdain seething from the bi-colored male as he glared at the pinkette.

"Okay, you've turned down all my previous plans and that was my last one. What else can you do besides just leave him here and pray that you can come back for next year!?"

"I… I don't know." Slumping against the wall Bon broke down; tears streaming down his cheeks as he imagined what was going to happen when he told Rin and left and what would occur if he couldn't come back. Rin's bloodshot sapphire eyes, tear-stained cheeks, and sob-racked body curled in bed, his tail protectively wrapped around his torso as if attempting to hold him together.

"Oh, Ryuji." Shima stood up walking over he wrapped his arms around his friend's head pulling it to his chest and tried to calm him. _You poor love-struck man, I hope Rin knows you love him this much and more. I'm so sorry for you, Bon, at least my love isn't signed-up for the execution block._

* * *

Rin finished moving his belongings into the room three doors down from Yukio, sweating he wiped the back of his hand against his brow and sighed, "Done~ Wonder what Bon will think? Yuki will be surprised when he comes home tonight from his mission. Hehe!" His ears twitched as he heard the door to the dorms open and heavy foot step resound throughout the first floor, sniffing the air Rin scrambled out the room, down the stairs, and launched into Bon's surprised arms yelling his name. After a few minutes of rubbing his head against the statue-like chest Rin looked up to see a depressed gloom covering his lover's face. "What's wrong?"

Shaking his head Bon put on a semi-smile, "Nothing I was just remembering how much I hate helping out your half-brother. He's such a freak!" with that statement Rin's worry pushed itself to the back of his mind and laughed doubling over at the scene in his head of Mephisto and Bon doing paperwork the latter grumbling at Mephitso's eccentric behavior.

Rough fingers under his chin tilting it stopped the laugher and had Rin very conscience of how close Bon was to him. Bon pressed a tender kiss to Rin's brow and sighed as he took in the soft lavender and sweat scent that emitted from the creamy skin and navy blue hair. "**Rin.**"

Teeth clashed at they both dove to kiss and nip at each other's lips, jaws, ears, and necks. Bon wrapped one arm around Rin's back the other tangling in his hair and tugging his head back before roughly biting his collar bone and sucking at the skin just under it. Rin moaned pushing and pulling at the chest and arm holding him in place, his tail curling and swaying behind him. Bon released his grip on the shoulder and hair instead sliding his hands to the backs of the small thighs, lifting Rin up, and pressing his back against the wall. Sliding one leg forward he pressed against the budding hard-on in front of him letting Rin wrap his legs around Bon's waist. Thrusting forward Bon grabbed the sneaky tail from undoing his pants and, stroking the length, began nibbling on the cartilage within the fluff. Rin convulsed as Bon attacked all of his sweet spots sending him into a flame-engulfed horny state. With a growl Rin untangled his legs and erotically slide down Bon's body kneeling in front of the tent in his denim jeans. Locking eyes with Bon, Rin used his fingers to undo the button and his fangs to pull down the zipper, his left hand pushing down the heavy material and his right ripping open the button-up shirt. The clawed fingernails leaving red welts as Rin slowly pulled down the boxers hiding his "food." Bringing his mouth close to the bobbing erection Rin flicked the tip with his tongue watching Bon's breath hitch and his eyes dilate more, the mocha brown nearly black with desire. Slowly sliding the throbbing erection in his mouth until it hit the back of his throat, Rin swallowed tentatively, no sooner had he done that Bon had to catch himself with his forearms on the wall.

"_Shit!_" Rin began swallowing every time Bon hit the back of his throat, "Ah, **Rin**," was his only warning as Bon grabbed the navy blue locks and began thrusting into his mouth nearly choking him at first. Bon clenched his eyes shut and pressed his forehead into the wall as Rin relaxed his jaw and throat allowing Bon to gain control, "**Rin****.**" Bon had opened an eye to look at Rin and became transfixed at the lewd expression with drool and semen dripping down his chin. Noticing Bon's look a shiver ran down his back and shot into his groin; realizing just how long he'd neglected the ache between his legs. Reaching down from Bon's hips Rin slid his hand into his loose sweatpants stroking his member and the fire that danced in Bon's lust-glazed eyes.

"Oi, Okumura!" Kamiki shouted outside the front door followed by what sounded like Shiemi's whispered interjection at her rude banging and shout.

"Come on guys, wait patiently Rin might be making dinner and Bon might be meditating." Shima calmly said with a knowing quirk to his voice.

"Fucking shit, damn it!" Bon muttered pulling out of Rin's mouth causing the younger to whine his protest as big calloused hands lifted him up and pointed him toward the kitchen, "Pretend that we got into a fight, that we're mad at each other, and make up whatever you think in good enough to placate anyone asking about the hickies."

Walking into the kitchen Ukobach and Kuro shook their heads at the highly turned-on and highly frustrated half-demon.

"Hehee, it is quite a sight to see you like this, Rin-san. But I do know a to help you take your mind off the strain." Ukobach chirped out to Rin as a pan magically appeared in his mittens.

Smiling Rin set to work making everyone dinner and desert using some Gehenna dishes that he knew they could handle and that Bon particularly liked. While he and Ukobach dove into preparations the group reached the cafeteria and sat close to the open kitchen so that they could include Rin on their jovial banter.

"So anyone figure out why Sir Pheles has been out and about so much?"

"For the last time, Kamiki, he's not attempting to overthrow the world. He's just enjoying his chains being loosened some. The Vatican seems to trust him a little better since he's helped repair so much of the damage that Satan did."Rin said appearing behind the counter, one hand on his hip and the other with a dripping whisk.

"Hey, Rin, you and Bon got into another fight, huh?" Konekomaru inquired while Rin was still in sight.

"Yay, he got pissed at me for nothing."

"Is that why you have those bruises and his shirt was torn?"

"Yep."Elbow swiping at the red monkey, Stop laughing Ukobach!

"Alright, what did I miss?" Bon asked as he walked into the room sensing Rin's anxiety and the curiosity of the group.

"What did you get mad at Rin for?"

"Being an idiot." Everyone deadpanned at his statement and began laughing when they heard a pot clatter.

Storming into the dining hall followed by Ukobach Rin set everything out careful to put the riskier dishes closer to his seat. "At least I didn't hit my face into a wall." Rin stated pointing out the red mark on Bon's forehead from when he was using it to hold himself up.

"Should've stayed where you were and I wouldn't have missed."

"No thanks. I don't need any more bruises to hide from Yukio~"

"Come on guys, relax and let's eat! I'm starving!" the always jovial pinkette interjected knowing what was really transpiring was not a fight but a well hidden sexually frustrated bicker; he could see it in their eyes. With a mumbled agreement from the feuding teens they all dove into the amazing smelling and looking food each moaning when they discovered that it was better than it appeared.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry about the long wait and short chapter, but I've had a lot happen since the last update. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"Come on guys, relax and let's eat! I'm starving!" the always jovial pinkette interjected knowing what was really transpiring was not a fight but a well hidden sexually frustrated bicker; he could see it in their eyes. With a mumbled agreement from the feuding teens they all dove into the amazing smelling and looking food each moaning when they discovered that it was better than it appeared.

"Okumura, what is this?" Kamiki asked pointing her chop-sticks at the unusual food Bon was scooping onto his plate.

"It's a Gehenna dish, I don't remember the name to it, but it does taste similar to roasted chicken with saffron and leeks to accent the taste. I also used some chili peppers and soy sauce for an optional sauce." Rin said watching Bon pat his chest as the kick of the chili caught him off guard. "You okay?"

"More than so. Do you have the… Whatever it's called?" A sheepish smile appearing as Rin broke into a huge open fang grin.

"Tsukiakari no pan, is the name of the dish, and yes." At the mention of the delicious desert Ukobach brought out the dish along with different sauces and butters for the group to try. The desert was shaped like a crescent moon with an unearthly sheen-like glow. The texture seemed mushy, jelly-ish, but when cut into it was like a powdered slice of bread.

"Whoa!"

"What is that!?"

"My… Lord…."

"Oh my."

"YES~" Bon shouted nearly drowning out everyone else as he enthusiastically reached across the table to grab the tray from the red monkey chef. Rin and Ukobach shared a knowing look that the other's missed.

"Easy, Bon, share the dessert!" Shima called out from his end of the table. Bon looked up from shoving handfuls of the cake/jelly/powdered bread in his mouth causing everyone to break into laughter. Rin just grinned from ear to ear as his tail snaked under the table to the blushing bi-colored teen. Jumping and nearly choking on his mouthful of Tsukiakari no pan Bon shot Rin a half-hearted glare that lessened when he saw the flames in the back of his iris's and the animalistic red lining begin around his pupils.

"You okay?" Bon mouthed blocking the view of his mouth from his friends with his hand casually resting against his chin and cheek.

"I'm not sure. My flames are starting to get restless… I'm going to go take a shower." With a quick squeeze from his tail Rin let Bon go and moved to get up.

"Hey, let's play a game!" Shiemi quipped eagerness evident in her eyes along with Nee dancing on her head.

"Sure." Kamiki, Konekomaru, and Shima all agreed. Catching both Bon and Rin's glares Shima gave a mischievous smirk and wink eliciting groans from both knowing victims.

_You going to be okay, Rin?_ Kuro asked brushing against his legs noticing that his tail was curling down his left leg and quivering.

_Not really. My demonic side is beginning to get restless sense I got so worked up. I might end up flaming out and force Bon to "let the cat out of the bag" if I can't get away or get everyone out._

_Want me to turn and scare them all away?_ Kuro asked bouncing side to side.

_No… No that's okay. While it would be hilarious to see Shima running like a scared little girl; I don't want Kamiki to unleash her familiars or have to have Shiemi patch you up._

_Oh… Okay. Good luck, Rin. _Kuro said before pattering off to nap.

Turning on his heel Rin followed the sound of his groups of friends into rec hall of the old dorm coming to a sudden stop as his eyes bugged out to see Bon, Konekomaru, and Shiemi tangled up on a large plastic sheet with different colored dots. Still in shock Rin turned to face the laughing mastermind and send a death glare when the pinkette's eyes met his.

"Right hand green." Kamiki called out after glancing at the spinner in her hands.

"Shit, could you make this any harder Shima!" Bon bite out as he folded himself over Shiemi to reach the cursed dot, "Ouch," and bonking heads with Konekomaru.

"Sorry Bon." Konekomaru whimpered rubbing his head and backside as Shima lifted him off the mat.

"I'm not doing anything to make this hard for you Bon, but since Rin finally joined us he can take Koneko's place."

"Um, can we move now I'm beginning to slip, please?" Shiemi murmured from under Bon.

"Oh, sorry, Shiemi. Right leg green." Kamiki called out from her spot on the floor.

"Come on, no, Shima." Rin called out as Shima lifted him off the ground and carried him toward the two crouching bodies.

"Just get on Okumura-san." Kamiki said spinning the dial again, "left hand blue."

Sighing, Rin stepped onto the mat, "Right leg red." After five more spins Shiemi end up slipping while both boys towered over her. Before long Rin and Bon were placed in close quarters, separated, and then together again each time the positions became more intimate. Finally with Bon on top of Rin, the boys were on right hand red, right leg yellow, left leg green, and left hand blue Rin's flames sputtered to life as he collapsed.

"Shit." Was the single word both teens whispered as Konekomaru stumbled out of the room in fear and Kamiki back up while Shiemi stood nervously behind the grinning pinkette. Bon pushed off the mat and attempted to dust the lingering flames from his shirt, but jerked in surprise when he realized that Rin's tail had curled around his wrist.

* * *

Again, I'm sorry it was short, but as always I would love a review/critique. Also, Tsukiakari no pan means Moonlight bread, which is just something I pulled from my Japanese dictionary.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry for this y'all, but after I had uploaded the previous version I had realized that a very important part of the story was missing so here is a re-write of what vanished and I do apologize if it seems rushed and that this not a new chapter. College is starting soon, this is my first year and I do wish everyone else luck and a great time. Enjoy the revise~

* * *

"Shit." Was the single word both teens whispered as Konekomaru stumbled out of the room in fear and Kamiki back up while Shiemi stood nervously behind the grinning pinkette. Bon pushed off the mat and attempted to dust the lingering flames from his shirt, but jerked in surprise when he realized that Rin's tail had curled around his wrist.

* * *

"W... What! Is Rin going berserk again?" Shiemi whimpered from behind Shima.

Bon looked away from the groaning demon at his feet not noticing the flames crawling up the appendage holding his wrist, "No, he's..." Bon jolted when the warmth of Rin's flames began licking his fingers and the guttural growl of his name escaped the aflamed teen.

"He's what!?" Kamiki shouted from her stance against the wall with her summons cards close to her chest.

Before Bon could explain further the tail on his wrist tighten and yanked him forward onto the bluenette just as said teen leaned up to capture the falling lips and fisted his right hand in the bi-colored locks with his left holding him up. The flames that surrounded his body flared up before settling to engulf himself and Bon. Kamiki screamed and flew behind Shima to cower with Shiemi.

"W...wa... what the Hell is going on, Bon!" Kamiki stammered.

Bon groaned as Rin's fang pierced his lower lip before sliding his knee between Rin's to press against the budding hard-on and twisting his wrist to gently grab and tug on the tail that seemed to determined to suffocate his wrist. Looking up toward the smirking pinkette and cowering girls Bon licked the blood from his lip before asking, "Can you guys please go. I need to sort this out. I will explain everything tomorrow, Kamiki, but please leave."

"Fine. But you had better explain Suguro-san." Kamiki said wearily eyeing Rin as he withered on the floor growls and moans escaping him.

Poking his head back into the room Shima's serious expression soften when he saw Bon's glare, "Bon, it needed to come out sooner rather than later."

"I understand that, but not like this, and when are you going to air your laundry?" Bon said accusation dripping from his words.

A dark look crossed the normally chipper face, "Sometime soon, that's all I can say," before the obnoxious child-like persona took back control and he left locking the front door behind him.

Bon sighed before looking back down at the panting boy, "Ryuuuuuuu...," escaping between every breath. Bon stood up and scooped Rin into his arms before heading to the bathrooms.

"Ryuuji. I can't stop the flames... I'm sorry." Rin mumbled as he began to nuzzle the tan neck near his head.

"I know and it's alright I'm going to dose them." Bon said as he rested his chin on top of Rin's head before kicking the door open to the bathrooms not noticing the white tuft disappear around the corner or the giggle that followed.

Once inside the bathroom Bon set Rin on the bench nearest the showers so that he could turn the water on and keep in Rin's line of sight.

* * *

Bon walked back toward Rin when the water was warm enough and began to strip them both. Rin began to whimper as Bon's fingers ghosted his skin encouraging the blue flames to burn brighter. Murmured words echoed off the walls and slow kisses began to follow. Rin sat up more and grabbed the back of Bon's head with both hands as Bon's hands slid under his thighs and raised them both into a standing position so that he could walk them both to the water. Walking Rin under the spray put out the flames which caused the younger to gasp in shock as the dizzying power began to ease and normal sense returned. The raging power that had turned Rin's blue eyes animalistic ebbed back to Gehenna, back to far reaches within Rin, and Bon could see the love and embarrassment that brimmed over along with a few tears. A small smile wrapped over Bon lips he leaned Rin against the wall, freeing his hands so that he could brush the tears away before leaning in to kiss the pouting lips.

"Don't fret, Okumura, you'll just start smoking again." Bon teased between kisses as he made his way to Rin's throat, his hands following further down to wrap around the rigid flesh thrumming against his abs.

"Ryuu, they…" A whine left Rin's throat as Bon stroked the stiff member in his right hand as the left began to stretch the blabbering demon. Moans and muffled names echoed the walls as Bon quickly achieved his goal and could now slide into Rin without tearing the delicate muscle. Both his hands spreading Rin's cheeks so that he could go deeper and keep the bluenette stable against the slick shower wall as Bon slammed up into the tight heat managing to nail Rin's prostate with every thrust. Soon Rin's pants and moans began to pick up in pitch and volume as the tightening coil started to snapped. Bon wrapped his index finger and thumb around Rin's base staving off the near orgasm.

"Ryuji!" Rin called out as Bon pulled out and slammed back in with dead-on precision. Rin's world began to fade as the pleasure crowded out his senses all caused by the smirking punk.

_Well, two can play this game._ Rin thought as his tail wrapped around the sweat slicked neck three inches from his face and yanked Bon forward, holding him in place, so that Rin could bite and suck at the piercing that ran through the lower lip of lover. Bon groaned and began to thrust erratically as pain and pleasure surged from his lip straight to his groin. Bon yanked Rin from the wall and towered of the blinking teen as he began a desperate pace with Rin folded in half. The wanton cries of Rin's orgasm set off Bon's as he hammered away at convulsing canal milking the remainder of his orgasm. Pulling out Bon washed and dried off both Rin and himself before leaving the bathrooms with Rin tucked against his chest.

"I moved rooms. Three from Yuki's." Rin muttered with a coarse voice as sleep overtook him. Carrying Rin, Bon walked up the stairs and headed to his and Rin's own room.

Walking into the room Bon stopped to admire the decorations that Rin had most-likely bought with him in mind considering they were paintings of rural Kyoto and an ancient-looking postcard of his temple. His lips curved up in a smile as he looked from the décor to the impish boy in his arms that truly loved him before the memory of what his father said came back followed by the gloom. Shuffling toward the bed to lay Rin down Bon heaved a heavy sigh as he heard the door creak open recognizing the demonic presence of Yukio.

"So he finally moved out of our room. I'm kinda sad, but this means that he's finally growing up." Yukio said as he leaned on the door frame.

"Yeah, he has matured a bit, but he has a lot more to go…" Bon whispered as he stroked Rin's flushed cheeks and kissed the little bit of exposed forehead. "Mr. Okumura, we need to talk."

Yukio's glasses glinted over as he bowed his head, "Okay," and left the room with Bon following neither noticing the top hat poking from the ceiling.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Yukio asked as he and Bon sat on Rin's old bed.

"My father is demanding I return to the temple to take over."

"That's good, is it not?"

"Alone, and I cannot return once I take the role as Head Priest."

"Rin."

"Yeah," Bon slammed his hands on the table as tears begin to prick at his eyes, "I can't just leave him, but if my temple where to find out what his heritage is…"

"I agree is it risky. But maybe you can work a deal with your father?"

Shaking his head Bon leaned back against the headboard of Rin's old bed as the tears broke free, "He won't. I know he won't, no one else is strong enough to lead the temple, but if I can't have Rin I know that I'll lose my strength, Yukio. He's my strength; he was my rival, my friend, my fear, and now my future."

"Suguro, normally I'd chide you for addressing me by my first name, but you're Onii-kun's other half so I'll let it be. As for my brother being so important to you, thank you, and I'm sorry but you have to make a decision. Rin or your temple?"

"I know! But I want them both."

"You can't have them both," Yukio said as a sad look briefly crossed his face, "What are you going to tell Rin?"

"I don't know. I think I'll wait for a bit before I tell. I want him to really enjoy our last bit of time together, if I tell him now he'll constantly be worried and plotting on how to avoid the rules that the Vatican set for him."

"Okay, Bon, just don't wait too long, and you know Shima and I are here for you."

Sitting straight up Bon gave Yukio an irritated look, "Speaking of that ass, he let the cat out of the bag with Rin and I earlier to Shiemi and Kamiki. Konekomaru would've known if he hadn't of run out the room which I suppose was wise since Rin's demonic side was unleashed."

Glasses siding down Yukio's nose," How! What! Renzou, Shima!"

"Yeah, Rin and I were… Before they showed up unexpected to the dorms, so Rin got pent up and really tried his best to stay calm. But then Shima decided to make him and I play twister with Koneko and Shiemi, both of them dropped before he and I, and Shima was manipulating the board so that Rin and I were forced into a push up position with me on top of him. I guess with my presence behind him the chains snapped thankfully though all Shiemi and Kamiki witnessed was a searing kiss before I subdued him." Bon recounted the event with a glassy look in him eyes as his mind replayed the acts that followed.

"Hm-hmm. Well, seems that I need to have a talk with a certain student of mine." Yukio said as he pushed up his glasses and got up to stride to the door, "Oh, Suguro-san, I'll see if I can get your Aria test to come up soon, so until then practice," and left the room to find pink-haired troublemaker.

* * *

"Rin, Satan has mentioned another attack on Assiah to Amaimon. Amaimon is not sure whether Satan will wait or if he will act soon, so please be ready. Don't let your love for Suguro-pon distract you when Satan comes to you."

"Thank you, clown." Rin said as Mephisto tipped his hat before dissipating in a cloud of pink smoke. The creaked open to reveal a gloomy Bon, "What's wrong, Bon?"

Looking over at Rin mildly surprised to the bluenette awake though he knew the little demon would wake up if he was alone in bed, "You're brother _talked_ to me about Shima's stunt and us leaving a mess in the commons room."

"Oh. Okay. Now get in bed I'm tired!"

With a small chuckle at Rin's childish tone and the love that burned in his eyes Bon crawled in bed and cradled the exhausted half-demon to his chest before sleep over took them both.

* * *

I am so sorry about the long awaited update and that this chapter is so small, but a LOT has been going on and this is the most that I could produce trust me I'm going to try to get a least three more chapters up by the end of July and not these dribbles either. Tomorrow I'll have Karasu-chan (my soul-sista) help me out since she's never read this fic she'd ought to have some good advice. Until next time, enjoy~


	7. Chapter 7

So, as I promised this is a longer chapter, but I might not be able to finish two more chapters before the end of the month, sorry. Also at the end of this chapter let me know what you think of your wonderful surprise! :D

* * *

With a small chuckle at Rin's childish tone and the love that burned in his eyes Bon crawled in bed and cradled the exhausted half-demon to his chest before sleep over took them both.

* * *

"Brother?"

"Yes, Amai?"

"I'm scared…"

The meaning to those two words weighed down on Mephisto's confidence, "It's okay, little brother, everything will work out. When do you think that you can come home?"

"Sometime soon, Father still has me rounding up the demons from the Eastern and Southern areas." An eerie quiet took over the conversation as both demons realized how far their Father planned to go this time with his "Merging of the Worlds" plan. "Brother, when I cross back over can I have more of those tangy bubble drinks?"

Mephisto's brow furrowed as he thought of what his brother was referring to, "Soda," a sound of affirmation reached through the silence, "then yes, Amaimon, when you come home I'll personally take you to get more soda."

A cry of cheer and jovial words to supposedly Behemoth before a loud crack and many screams pierced through the cell phone, "Brother I have to go. Daisuki," followed by disconnected beeping.

_Amai, be safe. _Mephisto begged in his thoughts as he turned back to face the mountain of paperwork that the Vatican had mailed to him.

-oOo-

Shima woke to a pressure on his back as fingers ghosted through his pink locks. "Hnnn," a groan escaped him as the caressing fingers clenched and snapped his head back jolting him awake in the process, "what the fff-mmph!" Shima was cut off as lips sealed over his with fangs teasing his captured lip. Groaning replaced his struggling as Shima recognized the brown locks and glasses pressed near his peripheral vision. The tugging fingers shoved Shima back down as a second hand pushed up his shirt exposing his back. Shima withered as licks and nips coasted along until the person responsible reached his destination at his neck and bit into the soft juncture. The budding erection swelled painfully at the erotic act forcing a deep moan to escape Shima's throat, "Yuu… Yukii-oh," just as his instigator removed his-self from the bed. Shima's brown eyes widen as a golden glow begins to take over the edge of his irises as small horns poke between the pink hair, a slick leather-like tail slides against the sheets, and the atmosphere in the room becomes heavy with energy. A rumble forms in the pinkette's chest as he rolls onto his side to glare at the smirking teen before him. The twitching tail thrums against the sheets as Shima moves to crawl just as the other teen swiftly flips him over. A predatory glare was exchanged as both males began to growl desire and dominance fighting for control. Shima's lips curled into a devious smirk as he flipped back over and launched himself at his awakener.

"Yukio," Shima moaned as Yukio caught him by the forearm and waist. Yukio's grip tightened as Shima began to struggle to get away only to force himself and Yukio to fall onto the bed. The younger demon balanced on top of his struggling mate before leaning down to nip at his collarbone causing the raging pinkette to calm down. Unbuttoning Shima's shirt Yukio kisses the exposed skin leaving a fire like trail in his wake. "Oh…" Shima whines as Yukio reaches the end of the buttons and his fingers absentmindedly fiddled with the waist band of his boxers. Shima's bucks as Yukio's nails scrape against his hips leaving tiny red lines. Shima wraps his fingers in Yukoi's coat to yank the demon into a passionate kiss as his tail begins to seek out Yukio's. Moving carefully so as not to be noticed the sleek tail loosely wraps around its' furry mate, only to suddenly tighten its serpentine hold as Shima bites into Yukio's lower lip. Pain and pleasure fight for control of his body as the pinkette's venom drips from his lip along with his blood onto the tanned chest under him. Shima's leather-like tail began stroking up and down the length of its furry captive in an attempt to enhance the feelings coursing through Yukio's body. Turquoise eyes locked with golden brown before Yukio leaned forward with a devious smile and blue flames wrapped around Shima's wrists effectively pulling them together and over his head.

"Yukio, wha…" Yukio cut Shima's question off as he began to strip out of his attire taking Shima's boxers off in the process. Yukio smirks down at the blushing succubus under him as his tail sought out the ever present lube that the pinkette mischievously hide among his sheets. Wrapping around the bottle and holding it upside down so that Yukio only had to flick the lid open and shut the cunning tail set the lube next to its' owners thigh before winding around the other's nervously twitching tail. Yukio raised Shima's legs as he began stretching the whining demon under him. Shima shifted nervously as Yukio's erection slid along his thigh slowly heading toward his exposed ass. Working three fingers inside the velvety walls Yukio noticed the tensed reaction and smiled playfully as he repeatedly gently pressed his head against the puckering hole; enjoying the swallowing sensation that the canal gave along with every nervous desire-laced whine that escaped from his mate. Yukio bite into his own lip as he slide his penis in and his fingers out, once free of his mates opening his nails elongated and pressed into Shima's skin. Yukio rocked his hips forward eliciting a loud groan from both demons. Shima threw his head back and arched up into Yukio as his prostate was slammed with every thrust. Shima's pupils dilated as the curl in his stomach tightened, his body convulsing as his orgasm drew nearer.

"Yu…Yukioooh." Shima whined at the loss of pleasure from Yukio pulling out and being shoved onto the bed.

**"Stomach."** Yukio demanded giving plenty of space so that Shima could flip himself onto his hands and knees. Shima settled himself with his ass raised and began to quiver as Yukio leaned over him, "**What was the trouble you caused Nii-san yesterday, Renzo?**"

"Ah, I burst their bubble…" Shima said distracted by the feeling of Yukio's breath on his neck.

**"What else, Renzo?"** Shima began to moan as Yukio slid his erection against the begging hole and rake his claws down Shima's sides and thighs.

"Nggh, I made Rin take form, causing Koneko to run, and the girls' to see Bon have to control Rin."

**"Why, Renzo? You know that that was a naughty thing to do."**

"I wanted them to come out; they needed it before Bon left. If he left and no one knew what was wrong with Rin then no one, but us would be able to comfort him and his relationship with everyone else would break. I don't want my best friend's lives to be more miserable than they have been." Shima uttered in a hurry looking down at the pillow grasped in his hands.

"What else, Renzo…" Shima flinched at the love and understanding that flowed with that voice.

Stifling a sob Shima shook his head before mumbling an intangible sentence. "What was that Renzo-kun?"

Shima sat on his knees, leaned back, and tilted his tear streaked face toward a shocked Yukio, "I didn't want Rin to keep feeling alone and bottled about his relationship like I do. I wanted him to be able to shout it from the academy tower."

Yukio's eyes widened at the revelation that Shima was unhappy being a secret just as much as Rin had been before a devious smirk overtook his shame, "You want everyone to know?" Shima rapid nods were his only answer, "Then," blue flames wrapped around both boys pinning Shima chest down ass up, "**scream it.**" Yukio shoved back into Shima with a quick kiss to his tear-tinged lips and began a demonic fast pace, nailing Shima's prostate, and slamming the head board into the dorm room wall. Shima at first let out silent screams and moans from the pleasure assault that rushed the air from his lungs, but soon discovered his voice and unleashed every lust-filled moan, groan, and scream letting curses and Yukio's name fall in between every chance he got. Blood from his bitten lip fell to mingle with the blood from the scratches that Yukio made on Shima's back. Yukio began to lean over the pliant demon wrapping an arm around his waist and using the other to lace their fingers together just as their orgasms broke free from the coils in their stomachs; both boys shouting the other's name in unison.

Yukio pulled and slumped next to Shima as the blue flames dissipated and the pinkette slowly changed back to being human. "Yu, are you going to change back and time soon?" Shima asked with a chuckle as the flaming tail circled his thigh.

"Yeah," the flames left from his body and Yukio rolled over to wrap Shima up and pull him closer, "think everyone in the dorm heard us?"

"If they didn't then they are obviously deaf."

"Are you sure that this is what you wanted? No regrets?"

"Regrets, with you, never. I love you, Yukio Okumura, my Sensei." Shima said tilting his head up to kiss the smooth jaw above him and saw the blush that graced the cheeks of his mate.

"I.. I love you, too, now go to sleep." Yukio stuttered burying his face in the pink locks and tightening his grip on the laughter racked shoulder.

* * *

Reminder, review your opinions of the surprise.


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you sure that this is what you wanted? No regrets?"

"Regrets, with you, never. I love you, Yukio Okumura, my Sensei." Shima said tilting his head up to kiss the smooth jaw above him and saw the blush that graced the cheeks of his mate.

"I.. I love you, too, now go to sleep." Yukio stuttered burying his face in the pink locks and tightening his grip on the laughter racked shoulder.

* * *

Rin's eyes fluttered open as he sat up and prepared himself to get up, his blue orbs trailing lazily around the room as a faint smile took hold of his lips. A dazed look crossed his innocent face as he lost himself to his daydream just as Bon began to stir. Bon smirked as he looked up at the dazed demon and wrapped his arms around Rin's waist. A squeak left Rin as he looked at Bon and smacked him for startling him. Bon pouted and began kissing Rin's shoulder in apology before both their stomachs started growling like hobgoblins. Shaking his head Rin got up, threw on Bon's over-sized shirt, and headed down to make breakfast. Bon began to follow Rin in only his sweat pants only to stop to grab the frisky demon a pair of boxers in case they had visitors. Down stairs Rin walked into the kitchen to see Ukobach shaking his head and whisking pancake batter.

"I don't want to hear anything about yesterday, Ukobach." Rin said pursing his lips as he took over ladling the mixture onto the skillet so that Ukobach could finish cut up the fruit to top them.

"Oi, baka, you should at least put these on as well incase our mischievous group-mates decide to show up like they always do for your breakfast." Bon said walking up behind Rin stretching the boxers against the demons lithe hips.

"Ah, o-okay." Rin muttered as shiver went up his spin at the feeling of Bon's chest against his back before he stepped into the offered clothing. Bon smirked as the fluffy tail twitched excitedly before curling along his forearm. "Go sit down and study, I'll bring you breakfast."

"I can't." Bon said chuckling.

"Why not?" Rin turned and looked at Bon a blush on his cheeks.

"You're tail is holding me hostage, koibito." Bon said as he tugged on the fluffy tip to further prove his point.

Rin quickly spun to face Bon, effectively removing his troublesome tail, and pushed the older teen toward the door, "There go. Sit. Down." Rin choked out as a scarlet blush burned his ears and he closed the kitchen door.

Bon just chuckled at his mate's flushed behavior before doing what he was told. Sitting at the table nearest the kitchen's open bar, so he could see Rin, Bon pulled out his scripture notes and the massive Bible that Rin had bought him after accidently spilling soup on his other Bible. Looking at the passages Bon began memorizing the verses and writing down the verses that were fatal to the demons Mephisto had advised him to research. Biting his lip ring in concentration Bon didn't notice the demon sneaking up behind him before a wall of blue flames enveloped him and an angry growl emanated from three spots in the room, Rin, Ukobach, and the attacker. Rin dove over the bar and flipped mid-air to land behind Bon with Ukobach marching from the kitchen slowly gaining in size as he started chittering in Gehenna to the demon.

"What are you doing here?!" Rin demanded as Kuro ran in with Kurikara in his mouth. The demon laughed manically as it lunged at Rin fangs bared and its claws shining. Rin dashed forward, ducking low under the swiping claws, and spun with his leg stuck out. The demon began to teeter before it shoulder rolled to the left landing on its feet as Rin stood up and glared at it. Bon saw Rin's brow furrow in confusion before the demon lunged forward again.

"NO!" Bon didn't see what happened until a flash of blue darted in front of him only to be tossed back behind the advancing demon. A moan escaped his lips as he fell from the wall to the linoleum the flames around them both sputtering out. Bon looked from his fallen boyfriend to the demon in front of him as a deep cynical chuckle left its' razor toothed mouth. On instinct Bon chanted a barrier around himself as he charged forward into the demon knocking it backwards and out of his way. The demon landed on a nearby cafeteria table as Bon sprinted toward the still unconscious teen. Bon dropped to a knee and rested his knuckles against Rin lips to see if he was still breathing and sigh when he felt the moist heat coat his fingers. Turning back to the demon, as he ruffled Rin's hair in an attempt to wake the half-demon, Bon saw Ukobach and Kuro batting at the intruder with a ferocity that he never wanted targeted at him. Rin mumbled something before he gasped awake and shot up to look at the demonic fight before them. Rin cut his eyes toward Bon as Bon's hands grasped his prayer beads and they both nodded their heads. Rin was going to fight the demon with Kuro and Ukobach while Bon chanted a protective barrier around them so that the demon's attacks could not affect them.

Rin jumped forward, Kurikara slashing toward the right and left as Rin landed on the demon's back. Bon grimanced as blood from the demon stained the white Rin was wearing, and continued to create barriers around his fighters. "Come on, you interrupted my cooking, destroyed my dining area, and attacked my mate! You wanted to dance, so fucking dance!" Rin antagonized the demon which caused it to attack in a frenzied manner and thus allowed Rin to get an opening so that he could ram Kurikara through its' heart. The demon looked at Rin in anger before the flames enveloped it and it became ashes. Rin slumped to the floor with his back to Bon as Kuro and Ukobach returned to their smaller forms. Bon got up from his crouched position and ran to Rin worried that he has sustained a major injury. Wrapping his arms around Rin's shoulder Bon looked over the smaller male determined to find the damage, but only found Rin soaked in the demon's blood and crying.

"What are you crying for?" Flabbergasted Bon rocked the teen side to side.

"T..Th..e b..bastard made m..me," a hiccup cut Rin off, "burn… y…you….your PANCAKES!"

Bon looked down at the blubbering half-demon and began laughing uncontrollably much to Rin's surprise. The demonic teen with tears still streaming down his face shouted, "What are you laughing at!"

"Rin, I don't care if my food got burned, right now, all I care is that you're uninjured. Baka." Bon said as he pecked the demon's tears off his cheeks before squeezing his shoulders in comfort.

Rin blushed at the action before leaning his head back against Bon's shoulder while Ukobach squeaked loudly in the kitchen. "You know I don't understand a damn thing he says, but I'm certain that he's cursing and demanding that you go help him put out the pancake fire." Bon said as he pulled them to their feet, "Go and at least set out the fire, and I'll get you a clean shirt and maybe some pants."

Rin headed into the kitchen after giving Bon a peck on the lips and sighed as he saw Ukobach attempting to work the fire extinguisher. He took the extinguisher from the chirping demon and put out the fire while Ukobach grabbed another skillet and began to make more pancakes. Bon had just finished fishing out some clothes for Rin when he heard banging from outside and a very annoyed Kamiki shout something that pertained to demon, lazy, and break down. Bon sighed as he opened the second story window and called down, "Kamiki-san, hold your damn horses, I'm coming down. Sheesh." Bon jogged down the stairs, tossed the clothes into the kitchen where Rin could grab them from the bar, and walked down the corridor to let the woman still banging on the door inside.

"About time!" Kamiki bit off as she barged into the dorm followed by an apologizing Shiemi and his Kyoto crew. Konekomaru looked frightened while Shima grinned deviously at Bon while winking. As Shima walked past, Bon noticed the large bruise on his neck and the almost unnoticeable fang-holes in the center of the discolored skin. Bon bumped shoulders with Shima before walking ahead of the group. Just as Bon reached Kamiki's side she turned into the cafeteria and froze as she took in the crumbled cement, blood, burn marks, and the broken table. "What happened?" she exclaimed as she turned to glare at Bon, "Did Okumura go on a rampage again!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Eyebrows. No, a demon snuck in." Rin said as he walked out with a large platter stacked tall with pancakes in both hands, a large bottle of syrup held by his tail, and Ukobach carrying out a plate full of cream, fruits, and glaze in one hand and a serving tray with their preferred drinks on it. Rin set everything down on a table not covered with either debris or blood and beckoned everyone to dig in. As Rin sat down he felt as Bon glared at the wince of pain that crossed his features, but didn't say anything.

"What the hell was that last night, Suguro, Okumura!" Kamiki exclaimed not beating around the bush.

Rin flushed red as he remembered his embarrassment while Bon simply glared at the Kamiki before responding, "Don't be an ass, Kamiki-san, and I'll explain." Kamiki huffed at Bon but stayed quiet so he'd explain, "Rin and I have been in a relationship since the forest incident, we… I mean, I broke it off with him when the demon-came-out the bag, which was a mistake on my part." Bon looked over at Rin and saw the sad settle in before he grasped the demon's twiddling hands and continued, "Before the Gehenna Gate opening he and I were talking about getting back together, but he was still hurting from my shutting him out… After him almost dying and learning the truth about his birth we decided that we would give it another shot."

"Okay, that doesn't explain him erupting in flames!" Kamiki shouted as she slammed her hands on the table, "he could've burned us last night! He looked like he'd gone berserk!"

"No, he didn't…" Everyone turned to look at Shiemi as she hid blushing under her bangs, "Rin-kun looked to be in pain."

"It's true. I was in pain. My demonic side was literally burning me from the inside, and when my flames escaped it was a result of the pain breaking my control. So, yeah, I lost it for a minute, but it wasn't me going berserk it was…" Rin trailed off as he flushed red and ducked his chin against his chest allowing his bangs to cover everything but his ears and mouth which had his fangs imbedded in the down-drawn flesh.

"Why?" Konekomaru asked.

Bon sighed as Kamiki quirked her eyebrow at the two teens in question, "Before you guys showed up, Rin and I were in the middle of personal activities…" Bon said as each word stained his complexion a darker shade of pink and red.

Kamiki looked wide-eyed, Shiemi passed out toward Konekomaru, and Shima burst out laughing as Rin whimpered and slide under the table in embarrassment. Bon cut a glare at the jovial pinkette before kicking his chair out from under him. "Rin get out from under the table." Bon said peering down at the flushed teen.

"Eh-hmm, I'm sorry to pry more, but how does you're 'activities' align with Rin flaming out?"

"Eyebrows, you understand basic male hormones and desire, right?" Rin mumbled from under the table.

"Quit calling me that, and yes, why?"

"I'm part demon, demon's desires are intense, and once that flame is lit it's going to burn until snuffed out thoroughly. You guys popping up before…" Rin groaned his embarrassment as he continued in a rush, "before… you know… forced us to stop, and for my desires to continue to rage while Bon's could cool. Bon being so close to me like he was during Twister, especially while my flames were actively seeking him, caused my demonic side to break loose. The pain stems from holding in that desire and appear normal to you guys when, honestly, and I wanted to do was continue where he and I had to stop."

Everyone looked at Rin under the table as he explained before Bon grabbed the back of Rin's shirt and yanked him between his legs. Rin squeaked in surprise and protest as Bon lifted him through the gap to set the shocked half-demon on his lap.

"So since we explained our situation to you guys, are you accepting of it?"

"I don't care what you guys do, so long as Rin doesn't become unstable." Kamiki said as she began creating her pancake breakfast.

"I'm fine with it, Bon." Shima smirked.

"I guess so." Konekomaru mumbled as Shiemi woke up from him.

"I'm sorry. I heard the last part of your question, and I agree to support you both!" Shiemi said as Nii pumped his fists in agreement.

"Good, now Renzou… Spill. It." Everyone jumped at the sound of Yukio's unearthly calm voice.

Shima gulped as he looked toward Yukio in shock.

* * *

I am sorry, again, about the late upload, but I hope you enjoyed the action instead of smut that occurred with this chapter. Review and let me know what you think. I'm not sure when I'll upload again, but hopefully it will be before the end of November... Thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

"Good, now Renzou… Spill. It." Everyone jumped at the sound of Yukio's unearthly calm voice.

Shima gulped as he looked toward Yukio in shock.

* * *

Bon smirked as Shima's face began to match his hair and Rin relaxed against his chest. The stares and embarrassment leaving him to settle upon Shima as the pinkette stuttered incomprehensible words. "You had something to say to our friends' and family earlier, did you not, Renzou Shima." Yukio nailed Shima with every word as he began to walk toward the stammering teen. Yukio's eyes grew wide as Yukio stopped behind his chair and Yukio set his hands on Shima's shoulders a devilish smirk showing his fangs.

"W…well," Shima cleared his throat as Yukio stepped closer without anyone but Rin and Bon noticing and his tail slid around Shima's waist in comfort, "Like Rin-chan and Bon are together, so are Sensei and I. We've been together since the Gate catastrophe." Shima looked over at Rin and Bon smiling before locking eyes with Rin, "I'm sorry for outing you guys like I did, but I figured that we all needed to come out of the closet before a life altering incident occurs and no one would be able to understand or help in our time of need." Rin nodded only catching half of Shima's message that something may happen, but Bon narrowed his eyes from over Rin's shoulder catching the entirety of his message.

"Why did you guys keep this from us for so long?" Shiemi asked as Nee tried to braid her hair in sections.

"We honestly weren't intending to, Shiemi. I'm actually shocked that nobody had caught Nii-san and Suguro before now."

Shima laughed, "Yeah, I can understand how no one would catch Sensei and I, but Rin and Bon were obvious a lot of the time."

"Were not." Rin exclaimed causing everyone to laugh at his flushed face even Bon. "Bon, you too! Why is everyone so mean!"

-oOo-

Everyone finished breakfast while picking on both Rin and Shima and began cleaning the mess that was the cafeteria.

"Nii-san what happened in here?"

"A demon attacked, Ukobach, Kuro, Bon, and I exorcised it…" Rin said trailing off as a confused look crossed over his expression. No one besides Bon, Yukio, and Shima noticed Rin's change as they all hurried to clean the cafeteria.

* * *

"So, word from Amaimon, Mephisto?" The blonde'n'red head slurred from her perch on the wooden desk.

"Must you drink on my desk? No, Amaimon has not returned word." The purple haired demon bit out in frustration.

In a joking voice, "Are you scared that Satan found him out," the woman said leaning back to look at his reaction.

Mephisto looked at her with saddened green eyes as he quietly said, "Yes, Shura. I'm terrified that my brother may not survive this on-coming war, and that Father may be torturing him." Shura's jovial expression slid to serious as his words took root in her anxiety.

* * *

"Will you two quit telling what to do!"

"Bon, he needs to know soon!"

"I still have time! He doesn't have to know just yet!"

"Ryuuji." Shima put his hand on Bon's shoulder, "it's been two months, exams are in two days, and we only have one month left of school! Rin needs to know soon."

"If I tell him now, he'll fail the exam and be executed, but if we wait he'll be spared of the Grigori's punishment."

"But he'll be crushed. Nii-san…"

"My leaving for the temple will crush him either way, I would rather wait to let him know, let him live his success even if for a short while. Is that so damn wrong!" Bon bellowed as he brushed past Shima and Yukio.

"Bon, we are only looking out for Rin's well-being and yours'. We know you're acting okay for now, but the cracks are forming, Bon." Shima called out tear-choked.

"Whatever." Trailed behind the stern teen as he stomped out of the Cram School classroom, fitting his key into a lock, and opening the door to the open grounds of True Cross.

_My, my, he seems quite pissed off. I wonder if I should drop down and console him._ Mephisto mused to himself from his floating armchair.

"Rin, I hate to tell you this…" a heavy sigh float past his lips, "No.. Rin, I have something to tell you…" Bon leaned against the tree next to him, "Dammit Babe, I got some great news and some bad news…" Banging his head against the tree, "Why can't I come up with the right words?"

"You poor distraught human, what are you destroying yourself over!" Mephisto mocked jokingly as he tipped his hat.

"You know damn well." Bon said glowering at the cunning demon.

"Ah, I do. But why are you beating yourself over how to tell my dearest younger brother when you still have two days before you're home-clear."

Bon gave Mephisto a soured look before turning to leave, "Suguro-san, Amaimon has been in Gehenna without contacting me for nearly two months."

"So."

Irritation ticks formed along Mephy's head, "So… I may have lost one brother. I do **not** want to lose another especially to the Grigori." And with the hidden threat sinking into Bon's brain Mephisto vanished in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

All the testing Exwire's stood behind Yukio waiting for their name to be called by the Council. Rin and Bon linked fingers between their pressed thighs as first Shiemi, then Konekomaru, followed by Kamiki, and finally Shima were called to test for their chosen Meister. Rin gulped as the Council looked their way, feeling the anxiety in his chest rise and his tail wrap around his leg from inside his jeans. Bon squeezed his hand in reassurance just as the Council members called his name.

Letting go of Rin's fingers Bon stepped toward the targets and sat behind his "protector" (a middle level Exorcist) so that he could be tested for his Aria Meister. They counted down as Bon lowered his head and glared forward ready to show his knowledge and exorcise whatever demons they unleashed. Rin watched from beside his brother amazed at how fast and fluently Bon was reciting every demons fatal verse within two seconds of seeing them. The middle Level Knight was just standing there looking annoyed at Bon. "And so by thy Father's name in Heaven, Amen," Bon said as the last demon vanished in ruby ashes.

"Thank you, Suguro, Ryuuji, please exit and you will be told of whether or not you have passed." Mephisto called out as he winked at the bi-colored teen.

Rin broke into a huge grin when he caught the hint and sigh in relief. "Okumura, Rin."

"You got this, Nii-san." Yukio said under his breath as Rin walked away.

"You're here for your Knight Meister, correct." A female councilman stated.

"Yes."

Forest green eyes connected with sapphire blue as both demons smirked, "Commence."

Rin pulled a katana from the weapons racks and infused his flames along the edges without exposing them. The first round was of twelve medium sized hobgoblins, the second was of six ghouls and a large hobgoblin, all of which fell easily to his swordsmanship. _This isn't so hard._ Rin thought to himself as he caught his breath.

"So you can take on any low level we have to offer, Okumura-san. Hmm~" Mephisto stated as he got up from his chair and proceeded to walk toward Rin. "Let us battle, little brother."

Mephisto flourished his umbrella and smirked as Rin lowered himself into a fighting stance. Rin charged forward with a battle yell and was within an inch of cutting Mephisto before the Time Master appeared behind him. Rin brought up his sword in time to block the sharpened sugarcane sword that Mephisto had manifested. Rin back flipped over Mephisto and landed low to the ground assessing Mephisto as the older demon leaned forward before darting toward him laughing manically. Rin swept his sword through the air arcing with Mephisto's leap just in time to catch his coattails.

"Oh, you messed up now." Mephisto charged forward with the ridiculous sword brandished in a classic piercing stance. Rin went to dodge to the left just as Mephisto feint back to his intended path. Rin tensed as the sharp sugar left a nasty cut across his right bicep. Suddenly blue flames surrounded both demons and Rin's tail held the Kurikara against Mephisto's neck. Wide forest green eyes blinked before loud and obnoxious laughter rang from his throat causing a small cut where the blade touched.

"My brother, you have grown as a fighter, but as a gentleman you still lack proper tail etiquette." Mephisto said as both demon stood down. "Congratulations, Okumura, Rin, you are well on your way to defeating Satan as a True Cross Knight."

Rin's eyes bulged and a wide smile took up nearly all his face, "Sugoi!" before the other councilmen interjected.

"He just unleashed his devil powers!"

"That is cheating."

"He should be…"

"Oh, shut up, there are no rules against being a half-demon, and no regulations by whom that demonic heritage stems from. He won the battle and examination fair and square. Besides he did not hold back because Mephisto went to cheating with his Time Warp powers." Yukio bit out staring daggers at the pathetic councilmen. After pushing up his glasses Yukio grabbed Rin, the classification card Mephisto held up, and left with Rin in tow. Rin was beaming as he was dragged through the exit, _'I'm not going to be executed! I did it,'_ running through his head until he bumped into his brothers back knocking not only his thought off the rail but his breath as well. Peering over Yukio's shoulders Rin realizes that he had been led into the Cram School where all his friends, teachers, Shura, Angel, and, of course, Bon had set up decorations, streamers, and banners exclaiming, "Congratulations Rin!"

"I'm impressed, short-stuff." Shura slurs as she leans on Rin's shoulder.

"I am too, as a matter of fact, I had been believing that you would not have been able to overcome the demonic tug of Satan's flames." Angel says nodding his head with a contemplative look on his face.

"What Baldy is trying to say is that he's shocked and happy that you passed the exam Rin." Shura says as she throws her beer can behind her hitting Angel on the head; its contents spilling and soiling his robes.

"HEY!"

"Rin, I believe I can say this on everyone's behalf, you rock!" Shima said as he grabs Rin head and puts him in a mock arm-lock. Rin's backed against Shima's chest with his arms above his head and Shima's under Rin's armpits with his hands clasped behind the bluenette's neck.

"Shima, what th…" Bon pressed his lips to the upset half-demon's in a silencing victory kiss while Shima released his hold and went to stand by his mate.

The room erupted in cheers and wolf whistles as Rin's arms shot around Bon's neck and his tail around Bon's waist. Bon wrapped his arms around Rin's waist and, stilling kissing, bent the demon backwards into a graceful-looking curve. Rin tucked his chin to break the kiss to breathe and Bon kissed his forehead before stage-whispering, "I'm proud of you, you baka."

Rin broke into one of his classic grins that took up his entire face and exposed every tooth, "I love you, too, Skunk-head."

The awe-moment instantly turned jovial and rambunctious as everyone partook in the friendly banter while enjoying the food and presents.

* * *

A distant ringing could be heard amidst blue and green flames as agonized cries echo and haunt those that hear them.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. I actually had this in the Doc Manager and forgot to upload it... So here is the long awaited 9th chapter and sometime soon I'll post the tenth which is already ridiculously long. So enjoy and review if you get the chance~


	10. Chapter 10 dedication chapter

So, SURPRISE, two chapters in one week, this is a Rarity (haha, get it, no? Okay...). Enjoy and read the end. ;D

* * *

A distant ringing could be heard amidst blue and green flames as agonized cries echo and haunt those that hear them.

* * *

Mephisto paces his office floor as he contemplates what could be happening to his dear Otoutou. _'Why is he not picking up! What happened when the phone went dead? Damn it, he hasn't even sent Behemoth to let me know the situation!' _A knock on his office door broke his train of thought as he bumped and fell onto a plush couch. Slightly disgruntled Mephisto donned his sly-mask, sprawling out, "Come in~ come in~."

Yukio opened the door and stepped inside letting it fall shut as he walked toward the demon prince and dean of True Cross Academy. Standing with his arms crossed and a glint on his glasses hiding his eyes, "What are you gonna do about Nii-san when Suguro-san leaves? He could very well go berserk."

"I understand that, but I am leaving this to play out. This game is looking to be very intriguing, Yukio-kun." Mephisto smirked as tick marks marred the younger half-demon's forehead.

"It's Okumura-san, to you, and I don't care about your game, this is concerning my brother's life, Mephisto!"

"Again, I understand." Mephisto said losing the grinning goofy face as he looked Yukio in the eyes. "I understand that a lot of lives are hanging precariously to a cliff at the moment, but we cannot act yet. Events are still unfolding that are critical to the most pleasurable finale."

Yukio scoffed, "Whose pleasure, yours' or everyone's'?"

Mephisto sat up and let a bit of his mask slip, "Everyone's, Yukio, everyone's," before vanishing in a cloud of pink smoke.

Mephisto braces his back against his bedroom door as tears cascade down his normally jovial face. One hand wraps around his chest as the other seeks his cell phone, looking at the screen he chokes back a sob while re-dialing the last number from his last hundred attempts.

'Sorry, Brother, I could not answer the phone. Don't worry I'm not making too much of a mess… Candy, thank you… I'll call, hush little brother, back soon. Don't worry, Daisuki!' leave your message at the-

Mephisto snapped the phone shut and threw it after his hat as more tears ran down his face. _How many weeks has it been since that last call! Why hasn't he sent a message! He's more resourceful than this; Father release him…_

* * *

_'Rin you're not fast enough, come on!' _Kuro shouted as he leapt to the right dodging the sheathed Kurikara.

"Oi, Rin, you're laggin'! How did you manage to beat the Exams like this?" Bon challenged from his seat on the sidelines.

"I'll show you both! Hiyahhh!" Rin charged at Kuro feigning an upward swipe and as Kuro jumped to dodge it Rin front flipped to bring his right heel down on the giant sith cat's forehead.

Kuro fell flat and rubbed the bump before transforming back to kitten size and jumping on Rin's shoulder, "Okay, maybe you're improving." Bon chuckled as Rin huffed and pouted at him.

"Jerk."

"Love you." Bon said wrapping his arms around the younger teen's waist and kissed his hips. Rin flushed at the public affection and turned his head away from Bon's eyes.

"Hey you guys, just because its intersession doesn't mean you can't study!" Yukio shouted from the third story window.

Bon sighed and released his hold on Rin and stood up dusting off his jeans as Rin settled Kurikara behind his back. Linking fingers the boys headed toward the dorm chatting about what they should study first before settling on recitations, herbs and medicine, demonic classifications, and lastly math. Walking into the front corridor Kuro jumped off and went in search of Ukobach leaving the boys to head upstairs toward Yukio and Shima. Ascending the stairs Rin cocked his head to the side sensing more than just his brother and Shima, turning his head again he caught Bon's eye and shrug. Rin narrowed his eyes but said nothing as they reached the twin's once shared room. Rin crossed his arms as Bon reached to open the door only to have it yanked open and a chorus screaming, "Surprise!" Rin broke into a grin when he saw all the decorations and his friends sporting swimming attire.

"What's going on?" Bon asked while Rin ran into the room jumping up and down.

"Isn't it obvious, Bon? Yukio's going to take us swimming." Kamiki said as Shiemi and Paku high fived Yukio and each other.

"WHAT! Really, Yu? Where! Where! God we finally get a break!" Rin all but screeched as he crushed his brother in a hug before running around to rummage for a pair of swim trucks for himself and Bon.

"That is for me to know all you all to find out once the door is opened." Yukio said as he walked toward the bedroom door.

Rin grabbed two pairs one slightly bigger than the other and instead of it being blue and black it was red and gold. Bon chanted a barrier around them so they could change without leaving the room earning a gasp from his friends and a smile from the demon next to him. After they were in the trunks, Bon stopped chanting and grabbed two towels from the stack next to the door before following the bolting demon and their friends through the enchanted door. Bright and hot light overtook his senses as he heard the door click shut behind him. Covering his eyes with one hand and squinting Bon finally made out where they were, ume. The beach! Rin hollow with excitement as he barreled ahead of everyone and dove into the deep blue salt water.

"Gah! Cold!" Rin sputtered as he resurfaced ten feet out from the shore. Shima jabbed a large umbrella into the sand seven feet from the soggy shoreline as Kamiki and Konekomaru laid out a large sheet under the shade of the umbrella. Shiemi pushed a cooler next to the sheet while Paku fished out sunblock for everyone.

"Rin get over here and put on sunblock." Bon called out offering his back to Shima.

"I'm good, Bon! I don't burn easily." Rin shouted as he dove under again.

Bon and Shima shook their heads as Yukio fumed at his brother, "Nii-san, that's a lie and you know it."

After everyone had applied sunblock and dried they headed out to follow Rin into the water. The girls' using a large floatation device so they could sunbathe while Konekomaru looked for shells and the mated boys held a swimming competition. Hours passed with the sun increasing in intensity before it was decided that it was lunch time. Making their way to the shore every was smiling and laughing, Kamiki leaning against Paku, Shima complaining at how hungry he was, Rin talking about Sukiyaki, as everyone else shook their heads. The day easily passing them by as nightfall encroached on the beach and the once warm temperature plummeting sending everyone back to the door ready for hot showers and bed.

* * *

Leaving scorch marks behind, a silver wolf treaded unseen through the rubble left of an ancient looking town. Loud rumbles echoing across the sky as the silver wolf caught the scent of familiar blood. Looking in the direction of the scent the wolf became encased in blue flames before bounding toward the listless body. Stopping a few feet short of the green-haired demon the wolf growled and started to straighten out as paws turned to hands and feet and skin replaced fur.

"You idiot."

* * *

Bon walked into his room after listening to his mate hiss in pain for the last fifteen minutes. Opening the door Bon saw Rin with his back to the door but his head turned and tilted so that he could attempt to see the damage that the sun gave him. Small tears lining his eyelashes as Rin locked eyes with Bon.

"Don't burn, ne?"

"S…Shut up." Rin grumbled as Bon stepped toward him, "I didn't think I would since I control flames."

"Demonic fire and radiation are two completely different things, baka." Bon quipped as the demon in front of him glared then sighed. His tail curling around his thigh in defeat, "Sit down on the bed, back to me." Bon commanded.

Confusion in his eyes Rin did as he was told while grimacing at every movement he made. Anticipation fluttered in his stomach as Bon stood close behind him and he heard the pop of a bottle lid opening and its contents being squeezed out. A whimper left his mouth as Bon's hands came down on his shoulders before rubbing a cool cream onto his skin. Rin leaned into the soft touches as the pain and tightness slowly vanished from his skin. A low hum escaping the demon's throat as Bon's fingers brush against the spot where his tail protrudes from his lower back. A tingling sensation making its way up his spine as his heart rate increased.

"Rin, I have something to tell…" A scream from downstairs cut Bon off as both exorcists jumped and bolted for the door weapons at the ready.

"What happened?" "Shima are you okay?" Bon and Rin yelled as they burst into the cafeteria expecting to see another demon, but instead of a malicious demon it's only Yukio and Shima. Shima bent over a table, flames holding him down and keeping his nails from destroying the table, while Yukio is hunched over him with his tail wrapped tightly around Shima's cock. All four males lock eyes and turn red from embarrassment which becomes over bearing when Shima's demonic half whines and curses in Gehennan.

"So I guess that answers the question of who tops, huh…" Rin says as he scratches the back of his head in an attempt to alleviate some of the tension.

"N..nii-san!" Yukio stutters.

"Sorry… Well, we'll be taking our leave now. Come on, you moron!" Bon grabs Rin's tail and drags him from the room. On his way out Bon caught the relieved look from Yukio and the utterly embarrassed look from Shima before the door shut and the childlike half-demon in front of him captures his attention once again. Rin's arms were crossed in front of his chest with the sheath strap slung diagonally across the smooth expanse, his shorts riding low on the side that held his cell phone, lightly muscled legs planted firmly. Bon dragged his eyes back to meet sapphire blue then diving down to capture the worried lips before a fang could puncture them. Bon groaned against the kiss, feeling Rin's nails run down his back, Bon lifted the pliant demon and set him against the stairs.

Nipping and sucking on Rin's neck getting a taste of the aloe vera that coated the angry skin, Bon grinds their hips together, "Ah, Ryuji~"

Bon bit into Rin's neck as Rin started thrusting up and moaning louder. "R... Rin. Turn around."

Placing his hands on the stairs above him and his knees one stair above Bon's, Rin whimpered with his tail twitching in excitement as Bon dropped both of their shorts and boxers. Rin leaned back, an eager growl leaving his throat, as the air attempted to cool his heated skin. The friction from Rin rubbing his ass against Bon's cock causing both teens to hiss in pleasure as Rin's tail snaked around Bon's waist. Bon fished out a packet of lube from his discarded shorts, coating his member and using the excess he quickly prepped the heated demon under him, he pushed in groaning as Rin clenched around him. Not waiting for Rin to adjust Bon drew back his hips and started a quick pace that had them both rocking back and forth on the wooden stairs. Moans from the kitchen echoed out into the hallway and Bon smirked as he felt Rin tighten before he leaned forward and grabs a handful Rin's dark hair. Pulling the demon up changed the angle of his thrusts and Rin began screaming and cursing as his prostate was hit again and again. The moans from the cafeteria slowed a bit before increasing from their previous volume. Rin's tail began to flex as blue flames seeped from within him, wrapping around both males as Rin reached his climax. A simultaneous shout of both Ryuji's and Yukio's name echoed down the first floor corridor. Bon bit into Rin's shoulder as he came with three last hard thrusts before gently wrapping his arms around the panting demon and kissing the mark he left.

"Did you just have a sex battle with my brother, Ryu?"

"I believe I did." Bon chuckled as he caught sight of pink-tinged cheeks, "and I do believe that we won," at the Rin face-palmed.

"Let's get dressed before my brother comes out and sees us still attached…"

* * *

Shima buried his face into his hands and the table in embarrassment as Yukio smirked over him. "Come on, Renzou, why are you embarrassed?"

"You and Bon just used Rin and me to see who could make their mate get the loudest! Bon and Rin both heard my moaning… Bon's gonna pick on me, Rin might never let me live it down!" was Shima's muffled reply.

"You're okay, you heard Nii-san… So you can use that to get back at him, if he gets out of line. Besides, Renzou, it seems like we won." Yukio gloated as he kissed the bite marks he left on Shima's upper back before nibbling on his pulse point.

Golden eyes shimmered before bleeding back to brown and the leather-like tail that had been holding Yukio's furry one vanished from sight. The lack of contact caused Yukio to pout before Shima turned his head and kissed Yukio's cheek.

* * *

The next day Rin was furiously cleaning the kitchen after having made breakfast for all the exorcists at the school while Shima was still scrubbing at the table he and Yukio had used that night, when their cell phones went off at the same time. Both teens looked to see a vague message from Mephisto stating, "Information received. Let's play."

* * *

Mephisto stood in his office holding his cell against his lips in thought as the clouds over True Cross Academy began to darken rapidly.

* * *

My, oh, my, what might happen now... I do hope that MyPajamasAreCozy and Ern Estine 13624 do enjoy what their reviews have caused me to do. I was originally gonna keep this and add more to it before I uploaded it, but their great reviews made me forgo that and give them this. So this chapter is dedicated to my two repeat reviewers! Hope you both enjoy! I foresee maybe two or three, possibly four, more chapters. Depends on the length I make them.


	11. Chapter 11

Oh, the feels, had better have some tissue nearby, this my only warning.

-oOo-

Mephisto stood in his office holding his cell against his lips in thought as the clouds over True Cross Academy began to darken rapidly. His eyes narrowing as coal tar swarm the area and a massive structure begins to take shape in the middle of the courtyard. Yukio and Shura barged into his office screaming about what is happening outside before joining him in devastated silence to stare at the forming Gehenna gate.

"Mephisto, what is the meaning of this!" Shura says first turning to look at the frowning demon.

"I, for once, cannot be certain of the entire play, but I got a picture message from Amaimon's phone of him lying unconscious and bloodied." The last of his sentence came out as a growl followed by him kicking the window out and jumping out. Shura and Yukio rushed to see if he could safely land the fifteen-story drop. Aside from the impact crater, it seemed as though he had simple walked out of the building. Shura and Yukio ran to get to the courtyard as Mephisto began to walk forward his umbrella swinging in his right hand.

* * *

_Shit, what is this feeling! I feel as though I'm walking toward certain death. Where is Bon, Yukio, the gang? _Rin thought as he and Shima ran toward the courtyard where the clouds were being to funnel down.

* * *

_Uh-ugh, this power… Feels like.. N..no…o. _Amaimon cracked open a blurry eye to see blue and black everywhere, some were on him settled into his wounds, but what caught his attention before blacking out was the moving mass of souls that made-up the Gehenna gate.

* * *

Bon, Koneko, Shiemi, and Kamiki ran toward the school when they got the text message, but what added an extra kick to their sprint was the lighting that was flashing out of the clouds and striking what they prayed was not actually a Gehenna gate.

"What is going on over there!?" Kamiki shouted her summoning slips in her hand that was currently pointing at the phenomenon nearly 50 yards from them.

"Like we know, Eyebrows, shut it and run!" Bon griped at her as he outpaced everyone behind him a good two yards and a half.

* * *

The gate continued to take form as the mess of souls bubbled and popped with the constant lighting strikes.

"Exorcist, stand your ground and stay back from the immediate proximity of the gate. You there quite crying! What are you a newbie?!" Shura barked at the schools group of exorcists. When the poor man only nodded and continued to sniffle in his comrades shoulder Shura face-palmed. "Yukio, where are our kids?"

"Last I sensed closing in with Rin and Bon first to arrive."

"Keep Rin back from the gate until absolutely needed, I don't know if he's being targeted again…"

Both Shura and Yukio solemnly nodded before said half-demon and human skidded to a stop next to them. Before either mentor could tell Rin, the plan the largest bolt of lightning hit the center of the rapidly moving eye on the gate and turned a sinister blue. The explosion of power knocked all the exorcists out, except the group that had been accustomed to it. Mephisto lowered his head in anger as the blue-blazed formed stepped from gate.

"Father." It was not welcoming; instead, it a venomous threat was laced strongly within that one word.

"HAHAHHA! Son, my dear Samuel, why the hostility? I am not here to fight, merely to return this idiot of a son to you. He has suffered quite a feat; I would not be surprised if he didn't wake for a century."

Mephisto's territorial stance relaxed as the flames dwindled and he could make out not only the silver-haired form of his father, but also the green-haired and bloody form of his younger brother. Satan walked forward a few steps before holding Amaimon out for Mephisto to come take gingerly into his own arms.

_If you, my son's, need of me call for me._

With a last glance at the faces of his children, his eyes lingering on Rin, Satan stepped back into the Gehenna gate and with another explosion of power and lightening vanished. A 'tch' came from Shura as she put her cell phone back into her tattoo and looked up into the sky.

"Mephisto, get the hamster out of here, Baldy is heading our way." With that warning Mephisto vanished in a cloud of pink smoke. "Everyone, don't mention that Satan brought Amaimon to Assiah, tell nothing of the truth." Shura's eyes hardened as she spoke.

Angel arrived barking orders and yelling for the demon to show itself. He and Shura got into a screaming matched before he finally shut up long enough for her to tell him her farce about Mephisto going to search for the demon.

"Fine, but do you realized what demon came to Assiah?" Shura kept her mouth shut, which Angel mistook as her not knowing, "It was Satan." Everyone pretended to be appalled and gasped in fear.

* * *

"Yes… I… N… But…. Ah.. I understand…" Bon hung up his phone as he slapped his forehead and fell backwards on his bed in frustration. "This couldn't get much worse!"

* * *

Rin warily watched Angel as he and Shura talked unaware of his presence.

"We are taking Okumura, Rin in for questioning, Shura. There is no stopping that, unless you are turning against the Order? Are you?"

"No, but Rin has nothing to do with this!" Shura spat back at the blonde-haired egotistical ass.

Rin gulped as he remembered what happened last time he was brought to the Vatican for questioning.

* * *

"Rin, come here for a second." Bon called out as he entered the kitchen in the dorms. Rin poked his head out from the open bar top smiling as he leapt over to wrap his arms around Bon. Bon solemnly wrapped his arms around the slender demon, bending forward, so that he could rest his chin atop the mess of blue-black hair. "Rin, I have something to tell you, so please don't cut, hear me out." Rin stiffened but nodded into the muscular chest before him, tightening his hold as his tail wrapped around the other's thigh in nervousness.

"Rin, my father called months ago, before the Exams, and told me that I would have to leave to come and take over my temple in Kyoto. I argued with him to let me have until the end of this year."Bon felt Rin tense and kissed his head, tears pricking his eyes, "But because word of the Gehenna gate and the "possible" appearance of Satan I'm being pulled out early, and my not be coming back. In fact, I may never have the chance to return to True Cross."

Rin reared back, "What do you mean! You can't just leave, you haven't finished, you're just a bottom level exorcist!"

"Rin." The demon covered his mouth and nodded his head with his bangs covering his eyes, "I have no choice, but there is something much worse about leaving than just not ascending the exorcist branch of command. You, koibito, I _won't be able to return_. You are stuck here under Vatican orders, and leaving here would result in your death." The room got deathly silent as demon and human locked eyes. Bon's tears began to slowly fall as Rin's widened with realization, sadness, anger, the fire in them swirling.

"No! I will not let you be taken, I will not stay here! The Vatican can kiss my -hmph-."

Bon pressed his lips to the yelling demon's effectively shutting him up. Rin wrapped his arms around Bon's neck as his own tears began to flow, Bon pulled back slightly, cupping Rin's wet cheeks, and whispering against the tear stained lips before him, "I have to leave, and you have to stay, baby. I cannot promise what the future holds, but know that I love you Rin Okumura, and every day I am gone I will mourn our distance, but I will never stop loving you. Aishiteru, koibito." With a last sorrowful kiss Bon pulled back and saw the sight he had been fearing. Rin looked at him with despair broken eyes, tears clinging to his lashes, the fire that burned livid moments before barely thrummed, and with the largest forced smile plastered to his usually cherub face. Bon bit back spilling empty promises, and turned abruptly from his broken demon as he took a step forward he felt his hand being caught. Shaky hands held onto him and Bon thought about abandoning his duties and staying with the distraught demon behind him. He felt a pain in his heart as Rin said his name in a near inaudible plead. Turning his wrist so that he could link fingers with the seeking hands, Bon squeezed them affectionately before pulling his hand free. Bon reached the cafeteria door shut it, put in a golden key, and opened it.

"I'm sorry, Rin."

-oOo-

So, how mad would everyone be if I left this as the last chapter?


	12. Chapter 12

Hey-yo, everyone really thought I was gonna stop writing! xD Nah, I'm way too happy to write this fic! I was just trying to get a rise out of you, especially my favorite follower and reviewer, MyPajamasAreCozy. But anyways, here is another update, thank you all for reviewing and giving me a burst of inspiration. I'm not sure if you realize just how important and inspirational reviews are to author, but I hope you do now.

Anywho, get to reading! :D I should have another chapter up by Christmas, but don't hold me to it I'm visiting my mother.

-oOo-

Rin dropped to his knees, tail flat to the floor, he stared at the door as tears swelled up and his jaw dropped in a demonic howl of pain. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rin screamed and fell forward onto his hands as sobs wracked his body. "NO! No, no, no, Bon. Please let this be a sick joke, Ryuji. Please come back. Please?" Rin bawled into the cold tiles, drawing into himself, his tail curling around his chest in an attempt to hold him together. Rin kept screaming his denials and pleads; his demonic howls carrying across campus. The student body was confused by the sounds, but the exorcists that could understand the meaning in the distraught sounds shared empathy for him. Yukio pulled Shima closer as he rested his cheek on the pink locks, his brother's pain a ghost echo in his own chest. Kamiki hugged a bawling Shiemi as Konekomaru looked down in sadness. Shura stopped walking with Angel as Rin's cries reached their location, tears slid down her cheeks at hearing the agony. Angel only kept walking forward. Mephisto sat on his bed, with Amaimon in his arms, crying for his young half-brother, but choosing to stay with his precious hamster until he awoke.

-oOo-

Bon leaned against the door to his room in the temple before sliding down in agony and self-hatred. _I should've never left. Rin. But I had a duty to follow through; I'm the son of a Priest this is my job in life. I'm so sorry, Rin. God, please let me find a way bring us back. _Bon cried silently to himself as he replayed Rin's reaction in his head, kicking himself in the ass each time. The look in Rin's eyes when Bon efficiently snuffed out the flame that had been burning so bright, it was the same look that had possessed Rin when Bon first left after he had found out what Rin was. The lack of laughter, the everyday near death experiences that the demon had put himself in, the cold grasp that squeezed his heart every night he was away from the broken demon had Bon nearly opening the door, but he instead turned to the small bed and fell into a fitful slumber.

-oOo-

Yukio walked into the dorm kitchen with Shima hoping that his brother had pulled himself together, but instead they saw him curled against the floor, his tail lay limp on the floor, and Ukobach and Kuro sitting beside him down casted. Yukio walked forward and picked up the dead weight his brother had become carrying him up the stairs into his and Shima's room. "Nii-san, it's okay," he uttered as the demon whimpered in his sleep. Shima looked to Yukio before they crawled on either side of the heart broken demon, each wrapping an arm around him, before falling asleep.

-oOo-

Angel lead a cuffed Rin down the Victorian hallways of the ancient Vatican base. Shura, Yukio, and Mephisto taking the tail as they all walked in silence.

Just mere days after Bon's departure Angel decided that it was time to interrogate the listless demon. Rin kept his head down, his tail dragging the ground behind him, as they entered the interrogation room. The mumbling stopped as Rin ascended the tall stairs to the platform atop them for the Grigori to address him easier.

"Okumura, Rin. You are here under suspicion of conjuring the Gehenna gate, and the sudden appearance of Satan. What say you?"

"…" Rin remained silent as the Grigori drilled him with questions until Mephisto spoke on his behalf, "My great, Grigori, can't you see the boy here is too stupid to have conjured the gate by himself let alone answer your questions of how it was done."

"Mephisto Pheles, do you take us as fools?"

"This boy had to have something to do with this!"

"He is the son of Satan after all!"

"Sinful creature" "Destroy him" "Never should have let him live!" "He's made it for Satan to enter Assiah!" echoed from the crowd of exorcists around the room.

"Now, now, you agreed to use this boy as a weapon because of his immense hate for Satan, did you not?" Mephisto chided after the crowd had quieted.

"We don't care about that now! Satan has set foot in Assiah, and there is no telling what he plans to do!"

Mephisto stood next to Rin mouth agape as the exorcists in the room stood and aimed their weapons at the group in the center of the room. "We had a DEAL!" Mephisto's last word came out as growl as he tugged Rin backwards down the stairs.

"The deal has been voided, devil." As the weapons took fire at them, Mephisto vanished in a cloud of pink smoke with a last word to his three allies, _Hold tight._"

Yukio and Shura were shot with tranquilizers as Rin was dragged off, "Nii-san" "Rin" slurred out from the drugged exorcists.

-oOo-

Yukio and Shura awoke in a comfortable room on separate beds. Disorientated they shared wondering looks until the door to their room banged open revealing a messenger of the Grigori and Angel. "Here's your food," setting the food down and exiting on that last remark Shura bolted toward the door and began spewing curses as she banged whole-bodily on the door. Yukio lowered his head in anger at himself; _he had let Rin be taken, why was he always too late? _The chimes off a cell phone pulled him from his self-berating as he looked up at Shura. She had her phone in her hands typing a response to whomever text her.

"You're punk is freaking out over you. Here." Catching the phone Yukio read the message.

Sensei, are you okay!

Yeah, Shima. I guess the Grigori decided to have my phone taken… Shima, Rin's been captured again…

WHAT! How? Why?

They tranq'd Shura and I, Mephisto teleported out, and I think they are going to execute him.

No… I'll get Bon, Koneko, and the gang. We'll bust you all out!

Calm down, baby. Mephisto told us to "Hold tight" before he left, so let's see what happens. I love you, Renzou. I'm going to let Shura hide her cell again, so it doesn't get taken like mine.

Okay, I love you, too. Be safe. 

With that, Yukio handed Shura her phone just as a loud explosion shook the building. Shouts from in front of their door had both exorcists on edge, the door pulled open to reveal a scaly red hybrid.

"Who're you?" it demanded.

"Who asks?" Shura bit back calling forth her sword; Yukio put his hand on her shoulder as he stepped forward, "Four-eyes?"

"You're able to speak Japanese, who sent you and why?"

"My lord and king, I was sent to release our youngest prince Yukio, and a human Shura. You are them are you not?" It asked tasting the air sensing Satan's power within the brown haired male.

"Yes. We… where is my brother!?" Yukio shouted as another explosion rocked the building and screams from below reached his ears.

"The Earth King, Amaimon, has been charged with locating him and moving him to safety." With that the hybrid vanished in a fiery ball of golden fire. Yukio grabbed Shura's wrists and pulled her after him to follow the leading demon out of the crumbling top floor.

-oOo-

Screams echoed throughout the basement of the Vatican as Angel opened the doors. His face white as a sheet, stumbling from the room that reeked of blood and fear, Angel threw up in a corner. He had known that the Vatican would do anything to defend Assiah from Satan, but what they were doing left him repulsed and sickened. For the last ten days, they had been torturing Rin, stabbing him with holy water dipped weapons, lashing him, kicking him around, and breaking his tail, nonstop torture. Slowly the screams died down as the Grigori followed by their chosen torturers exited the room.

"If he keeps denying that he or Mephisto Pheles had anything to do with this we might as well kill him."

"Yes, I agree. Satan can possess him at anytime, but we shall give him another chance after he thinks about his position."

"It would be a shame to lose such a promising weapon."

-oOo-

By the time Amaimon had woken up Rin had been captured for seven days. Mephisto explained his plan to him after ensuring that Amaimon was fully healed and coherent.

"Can you do it Amai?"

"If it's for baby-bro, yeah." The usual stoic face scrunched in anger, "Ready big brother?"

With a nod of his head, Mephisto kissed Amaimon's forehead and opening the door that lead straight to the demon king's throne room. The demon princes' bowed to their father as he chortled his joy at seeing them. The once dark room lit up with blue flames on multiple candles, showing the beauty of the room and of the demon himself.

"What brings you home, boys?" Satan asked, as they stood straight.

"Rin has been captured along with Yukio, and a human exorcist named Shura Kirigakure."

An eerie laugh burst across the room bouncing off the walls as Satan stood up, "Are you asking my help, Samuel?"

Elongated ears pressed down in displeasure, "Yes, Father."

"Good," Satan reached forward and hugged his purple haired son close before drawing back, a wolfish grin showing his sharp canines, "Let's infiltrate that pathetic excuse for a church, shall we?"

-oOo-

Rin bite his lip in an attempt to stay awake as he slipped into unconsciousness. The darkness that greeted him terrified him, _Am I dead, _he wondered rotating his floating body. Sudden he felt arms pull him to a warm chest, tilting his head bi-colored locks tickled his nose, before they faded then burst into blue flames. Startled, Rin shot up from the floor as electric blue flames licked along his body, burrowing into his wound with a tingle the wounds closing in faster than normal even with his demonic regeneration. The flames moved around his as if looking for any other injuries before fleeing from the room under the door. A chittering sound forced his eyes from the flames and toward the door as the room was swarmed with smiling coaltars all urging him to get up. Terrified screams echoed across the entire church as Rin made his way toward the door and down the hallway following some insistent coaltars. Exorcists everywhere were being plowed into by all types of demons ranging from small hobgoblins to hybrids with various genetics. Shouting and screaming raged from both sides, weapons firing, bible verses being recited, Gehennan spells being invoked, everything was bounced back and forth between the warring worlds and in the center of the Vatican stood Satan himself laughing as he plundered the Grigori.

"RIN!" a giant Hobgoblin stopped in front of him.

Sluggishly Rin scaled the crimson harness and sat behind his older brother, "What is going on?"

His stoic face pulled into a huge grin, "Father has unleashed Gehenna to help us get you out, otoutou." Behemoth growled before lunging toward a group of exorcists that had twenty or so hobgoblins pinned under a holy water soaked net. Using his large paws, he knocked the exorcists into the wall, rendering them unconscious and freedom his small brethren. "Behemoth, get us out of here, the exorcists have been disabled, Father is calling for their retreat." Behemoth barreled toward the largest window and jumped outside, the broken glass glittering around the three demons as Rin saw the largest moon in his life.

"Woah! It's huge!" Amaimon turned toward the sky and smiled at his world's moon that astonished his younger brother.

"That's Gehenna's moon, our home's beauty." Amaimon said as he leaned forward over Behemoth's head to mouth silent directions. The hobgoblin nodded his head and bolted forward in a blurring speedball of red, green, brown, and blue.

-oOo-

Again, I really do hope you tell me what you think, if there are any major issues, or if you have questions. I'll answer 'em, and I LOVE feedback. 'Til next time!


	13. Chapter 13

So, there are going to be around three or so more chapters for you all to enjoy (this being of the three). Not really wanting it to end but at some point I want to write a new story, and this one is almost on its' last plot twist.

-oOo-

"Ryuji, there are some people banging on the door for you, I think Shima-kun and Konekomaru-kun are with them… and a very weirdly dressed man." Bon's mother said as she poked her head into Bon's meditation room. Turning to look at her, a curious glare settling over his features, Bon stood up making sure his robe was properly closed before walking past her and toward the vibrating door. Upon reaching the door he set his glare to mildly annoyed and opened to see his friends, Mephisto, Shura, Yukio, and a beaten and tied up Angel.

Raising his brow, "What are you doing here?"

"Asshole there, took Rin to the Vatican for _'questioning',_" Shima saw Bon start to boil and quickly interrupted Shura to assure the bi-colored teen that Rin was okay now, "like scaredy-cat said, Amaimon is bring him to us as we speak." Shura finished kicking Angel forward.

"Suguro, I'm sorry. I didn't think that the Grigori would…"

"Shut up!" Bon bellowed, "You took my boyfriend to the damn wolves! Really think I'm gonna be so forgiving." Bon's eyes flashed a dangerous glare toward Angel almost as though he could kill him with a look. Mephisto noticed deep in his eyes there seemed to be small blue flames, but as quickly as they appeared they disappeared.

_Hm~ that's interesting, right Father?_

_Quite…_

"Ah~ my favorite site in the world! My baby brothers!" Mephisto called out dramatically as Behemoth came into view.

"Amaimon, where are you going?" Rin asked nervously as he spotted Bon's temple and a crowd of people in front of it.

"To brother, father, and everyone else." Amaimon answered with his usual bored tone as he opened another lollipop. Behemoth jumped high into air to close the last 100 yards between the two groups and came to a skidding halt in front of Mephisto. Rin looked down at the group before him smiling when he caught sight of mocha brown eyes staring up at him. A pain shot across his heart as the shock turned to sadness, Amaimon looked at him before reaching out and throwing Rin at Bon. The two teens landed in a heap on the ground with Rin straddling the bi-colored teen, his face buried in the soft brown locks against his neck as Bon sighed in content. Amaimon jumped off Behemoth telling him to shrink in Gehennan before wrapping his arms around his older brother's waist, a small smile on both their faces. A lone howl echoed over them, before everyone could make out the shape of a tall, white haired man walking toward them. As he got closer everyone except the two oldest demons gasped upon seeing, the lazy blue flames swirling around him and on top of his snowy white hair creating elegant horns amongst the shaggy spikes. The king of demons made his way leisurely toward them the smile on his face ever growing as more of his sharpened teeth began to show.

"S..Sa..Sa… Satan!" Shima stuttered and fainted against Yukio who caught him while glaring at his biological father.

As Satan came to a stop just beside his older sons Shura, Bon, Yukio, and Angel spat out their displeasure simultaneously. "I understand you are all angered to see me, but I know that you are still needing help to stop the Grigori from taking Rin, again. If you would hear me out, I may have a plan of how to stop this impeding war."

"You just want to try and take over Assiah, again!" Kamiki shouted both Uke and Ike growling in front of her.

"We WON'T allow it, Satan!" Yukio shouted brandishing his guns.

_Rin, you've just seen all I have to show you, why I am asking. Please? I mean no harm, trust me Yuri let me have it last since I went about it the wrong way. _Rin gasped as if resurfacing from deep cold water as he broke eye contact with Satan and turned to Bon and everyone else. Seeing they were all ready to strike Rin backed up until he stood in front of Satan, shocked cries rang out from the group.

"R…Rin? Are you taking his side!" Angel shouted, "I knew you were nothing but the Spawn of a Devil!"

Rin shot him a glare, "No, I'm not simply taking his side, but… He showed me what is happening in Gehenna right now, everything is dying. Because of what mother's father did nothing is growing, no crops, no fruit, the water is turning putrid, and no demon can survive for much longer. Many have already died in agony because of this."

"What makes you think that this is true, Rin!" Yukio shouted, "Hasn't he already done this! Do you remember what he did to dad! Why would I or even you believe him?"

Mephisto stepped, "Because it's the truth, Okurmura-san. This time it is not a ploy, as you can see I am not against it like I was last time."

"Why is that Mephisto Pheles, why are you not protecting your Assiah now!" Shura shouted at him.

"Last time there was no reason for a combining of the worlds, but because my brethren are dying and starving because of a human invention I intend go along and I intend to ensure it goes smoothly. That demon and human are not out of line with one another." Mephisto's normal aloof expression replaced with a seriousness that none of them had seen before.

"There are demons, like you and I, Yukio. Demons in love, demons losing those loved ones, demons becoming orphans, or demonic parents losing their children. You should feel some responsibility, if not because of the countless and needless deaths of innocent demons, then because you were a causing factor to this epidemic!" Rin bellowed his flames seeping from within him, shocking everyone.

Yukio hung his head and sighed, "Sometimes I forget that you actually have a brain, Nii-san. I'm in, but I'm not letting my guard down, Satan."

"Bon, guys?" Rin asked calming down as his tail circled around his leg.

Reluctantly everyone gave in until Bon was the only one left; Rin looking at him sadly waiting for him to say no. Bon walked forward, grabbing Rin by the collar of his shirt, keeping up his heated glare, "You are an unbelievable idiot," before dragging the bluenette up for a hard kiss, "But you're my idiot. Yes, I'll follow your lead, Rin. But don't leave my sight."

"Don't walk out on me, again, and we'll have a deal." Rin shot back a smile on his face, "Solemnly promise me it, too. Cross your heart and everything."

Without missing a beat, "I, Ryuji Suguro, hereby solemnly swear to never walk out on Rin Okumura, ever again. Cross my heart and soul to you." Satan, Mephisto, and Amaimon stared in utter disbelief of what Rin had commanded and that neither of them seemed to know the implications of such a promise.

"So, don't get us wrong, Satan. We are not here helping you, we are helping the innocent demons that are dying because of Egin's stupidity." Shura bit off at the white haired demon.

His ears lowering as he glanced to the side, _They still don't trust me,Yuri… I've been good._

_Dear, it will take time. You were brash last time, and every time before that. Just be there for them, and help them. They will grow to love you almost as much as I do~. _

-oOo-

As they begin talking, about what to do a scream echoes from near the house. Everyone turns to look toward it only to utter curses. "Shit." Bon moves forward Rin's hand in his own, "Hey, mom."

"Ryuji Suguro, what is the meaning of this! Why is Satan here? Dear call the council!" Bon's mom shouts as she backs into the house.

"Suguro-san, please wait! Listen." Rin shouts stepping forward as his tail sways into view.

"Demon! Get them here now! Ryuji, Shima, Konekomaru, get in here now!" Bon's mother shouted as her husband barreled down the stairs announcing that the Exorcists were on their way before noticing that all but two in the group had the Vatican's pin. "Traitors, why are you associating with Satan!"

"We aren't associating with him because we really want to, we are doing it for a greater good!" Rin shouted back Bon's father.

"Lies! You're all corrupt!" Bon's dad shouted as jeeps and helicopters could be seen approaching. Everyone jumps up from where they were sitting as the Vatican's greatest exorcists close in on them. Satan's flames erupting under jeeps and burning those closest to them as bullets begin to fly toward them. Kamiki sends out Ike and Uke to tear up summoning slips and battle other familiars, as Shiemi asks Nee to protect her and Konekomaru since they didn't have any long range fighting ability besides his Aria. Yukio began firing back as Shima deflected incoming bullets with his K'rik. Rin unsheathed his sword, charging forward as Bon chanted a protective barrier around him. Rin was careful to only disable the exorcists just as Yukio was. Mephisto pulled Amaimon close whispering for him to behave and not rampage before pulling back kissing his grinning otoutou. Amaimon jumped onto Behemoth and stormed into the middle of a bunch of Aria exorcists and began knocking them unconscious, occasionally breaking minor bones to satisfy his sadistic nature. Mephisto only shook his head as he and his armchair floated up above the fight to assist Shiemi as Nee tried to keep the exorcists at bay.

"Rin!" Bon shouted as a built pierced through his barrier and imbedded itself into Rin's right thigh.

"Focus, I'm fine!" Rin expertly slice the man's Achilles tendon before pivoting to avoid a greatsword from cleaving him in two.

Yukio had lost count of how many exorcists he had shot down, and became worried as Shima's K'rik deflection began to slow down, the pinkette becoming winded as more and more bullets rained toward them. A scream from amidst the throng of exorcists encouraging Rin to bully through only to be caught off guard as he saw Satan holding an unconscious and bleeding Shura as his flames spread out in wave of choking miasma dropping the surrounding exorcists. As Rin met Satan's eyes a stabbing pain impelled through his left side. Satan growled and burned the exorcist to a crisp before grabbing Rin and running toward where Bon stood mortified. Satan tossed the red and blonde haired woman up to Mephisto who caught her with ease as he captured his allies within the enchanted cuckcoo clock and disappearing with a taunting smirk in a cloud of pink. Satan shook his head and grabbed Bon before vanishing within his flames.

-oOo-

Mephisto sat in his mansion as Shiemi tended to Shura and everyone else. "What happened to Rin! Where is he and Bon?!" Yukio screamed at the purple haired demon.

"Father took them."

"What!" Shima yelled as he sat up a couple of bandages littering his body.

"Father has a plan for them, that doesn't involve us. We failed to beat the Vatican, but we did buy them enough time." Mephisto mumbled as Amaimon sat beside him a lollipop in his mouth with an bored and sleepy expression on his stoic face.

Everyone shut up as Mephisto focused on a video game, they were dumbstruck at his blatant indifference.

_Brother, I hope you can follow Father's plan._

-oOo-

"Ughh." Rin cried as Bon inspected his wounds.

"Rin, hold still you're bleeding heavily." Bon begged pressing against the seeping wound near ribs. "Why are you just standing there!" Bon shouted at Satan as the old demon sighed.

Stepping from the wall and toward the bed where his son lay Satan let his flames mingle with those of his son's. Smiling as Rin's pained expression slowly relaxed, "Hand me the tweezers." Gently Satan prodded the bullet wound on Rin's right thigh and pulled out the holy water bullet. Satan then let his flames burrow within the two holes that were still spilling blood. As his flames went further into the wounds, the bleeding stopped and they began to close. Rin's body relaxed as Satan sat up and recalled his flames.

"T… Thanks." Bon muttered as he watched Rin's skin color return to normal. Moving the blue haired demon's head onto his lap as he groggily came to.

"Whaa?" Rin inquired glancing around.

"We're safe, babe, Satan moved us out of the battle field as Mephisto took everyone else." Bon explained running his fingers in Rin's dirty hair, dislodging bits of the battle field. Rin simply nodded his head before both teens looked up to the silver haired demon.

A sigh leaves the mentioned demon king, "I have a proposition to end this battle, and merge the worlds, but it's going to take a lot from you both…" A pained expression crosses over his face as he continues, "Especially, from you Rin…"

-oOo-

Well, this is a lot, ne~? Hehe, the next one will be up soon! Til next time!


	14. Chapter 14 (Merry Holidays!)

Umm, yeah, nosebleed warning! Also, one more chapter to go. ;) Please do enjoy, and please review your opinions this is one of my most creative chapters ever!

-oOo-

A sigh leaves the mentioned demon king, "I have proposition to end this battle, and merge the worlds, but it's going to take a lot from you both…" A pained expression crosses over his face as he continues, "Especially, from you Rin…"

-oOo-

The teens gaped at Satan like he had grown a second head, "WHAT!" They both shout in unison.

Sighing, "Like I said, the only feasible way to end what is well on its' way to becoming a world war is for this human mate of yours to become a demon, impregnate you, and then as he becomes a "Paladin" for Assiah of sorts you become crowned a prince of Gehenna."

Satan's expression and tone made it seem as though it was the most sensible and logical idea thought as Bon stared at him in disbelief, "What makes you think I can just become a demon, I in no history have had any demonic relatives!"

"I never said you had the ability to or have ever had any, but I do have the power to temporarily turn you into a demon with great lineage." A smug smile tugging his lips as his flames rolled in the air mischievously.

"How would you be able to?" Bon asks stiffly.

"I would simply transfer some of my vast power to you."

"Hold up, WHAT THE HELL! I'M A GUY!" Rin bellows finally registering what the word impregnate means.

"Rin, you really know nothing of demonic relationships." Satan sighs into his hand as he rubs his face before continuing, "Like in any male/female relationship male or female demons can impregnate or become impregnated by the opposite sex. However, in male/male relationships only a male demon can impregnate another demon, same for lesbian relationships among demons. This is made possible by the mating bond, that also validates their soul bound marriage, and which also allows for same sex offspring to occur." At the end of his lecture, Rin had a glazed expression and Bon seemed intrigued.

"So, what no accidental births for any sexually active couple or is that only for those of the same sex?" Bon asked as Rin shook himself back to reality.

"Same sex, since the bond between them has to be stronger to be able to withstand the developing offspring, right?" Bon gaped at Rin as Satan nodded his head, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Is this the only foreseeable way, Satan?" Rin asked with a stone-determined expression as Bon's classic glare set in beside him.

"Yes."

"Fine, let's end this would be war."

-oOo-

Satan leaned close to Bon as his flames pooled back into his body, giving him a blue glow. "No backing out, Ryuji. Once this is done I am leaving so that you may have privacy, understand?" Barely nodding his head Bon tried to pull his head back only for Satan to lunge forward sealing their lips in a kiss. Satan's clawed fingers cupping the back of Bon's head to tilt him up while holding him in place. A warm tingling sensation buzzed at his lips as Satan's thumbs unlocked his clenched mandible. Bon felt as the tingling flooded his mouth and flowed down his throat, enveloping his heart, before spreading throughout his body. Satan pulled back and dodged a kick from Rin just as the last of his flames wisped into Bon. Before Rin had a chance to yell at Satan Bon cried out in shock as blue spiraled into gold and red around his body, a strange growing sensation budded from the base of his coccyx and from atop the parietal bones of his skull. Rin turned around as the flames came to a stop revealing a very demonic looking Bon.

"Whoa." Rin uttered as he took Bon's new appearance in. On his head with small red and gold flames were pointed back horns, his ears had elongated like Rin's even with the piercings, the once mocha brown orbs were outlined with red with a gold pupil that slit like a dragons, and shimmered even in the shadows created by the lamplight. Bon parted his lips to exhale and Rin caught sight of his pointed fangs, before noticing his other teeth were slightly sharpened as well, "I didn't think you'd be think hot as a demon, Ryu…" Rin blushed as his eyes darkened.

Chuckling, Bon relaxed his stance and felt something brush against his back. Both teens follow a long brunette tail with golden red flames sway back and forth before coming to rest curled just in front of its owner. Rin's eyes widened in shock at seeing the tail almost matched his except his was thin, black, and the flame that possessed it was blue. Reaching forward Rin gently grabbed the curved appendage earning a gasp then a moan from Bon as his hands slowly stroked the silky fur. Rin's attempt to hide his amused smirk was dwarfed by Bon's sudden tackle that placed them in the center of the large bed. Bon's head shot back as Rin ran his nails toward the tip of the thick tail marveling at his boyfriend's responses.

"Aaah!" Bon choked out as Rin nipped the flaming tip before softly tugging on its length. Slurring his words with a lust-ridden voice, "Is this how it feels for you?" Bon asked his hips bucking involuntarily as Rin lavished the flaming appendage with expert care.

"Yeah, thought this your first time experiencing it, so it's going to be heightened by that fact and also by my knowledge of tail-teasing." Rin finished his sentence with a smirk as his tail wrapped around Bon's; his fluffy tip rubbing the base were fur turned into smooth tan skin while his hands and mouth teased the rest.

Bon gasped at the sudden blinding pleasure before falling forward with barely enough muscle control to catch himself on his elbows above Rin. "I don't think any blowjob could ever beat this," he croaked as waves of pleasure rippled throughout his body causing him to grind and arch against the mischievously smirking demon under him. Curses and groans echo around the room as Rin moves from just pleasuring Bon's tail to leaving searing kisses across his body as he removes Bon's robes and boxers. The temporary demon now laying naked under him as Rin's tail starts a slow stroke and Rin himself focuses on the throbbing muscle weeping for attention. Resting his left hand on Bon's right hip for balance, and to hold him somewhat still, Rin wrapped his fingers around the base as he sucked the tip into his mouth. A deep warning growl ripping itself free from deep within Bon's chest as Rin quickened his pace. Looking up sapphire eyes lit up at the pleasure-crazed teen staring at him with hooded eyes. Bon reached down, tangling his fingers through dark locks, pulling Rin up to him as he captured him in a hot open mouth kiss. Fangs knocking together and scraping at each other's lips, Bon made quick work of Rin's tattered clothes. Pulling back, Bon groaned at the sight of Rin flustered and panting with his tail seeking his, as the tails entwined both teens arched and cried out at the rush of pleasure. "R… Rin, this, a-ah, what S…Satan said was the mating bond?" Bon stuttered as Rin pushed him down against the bed.

Sweat dripping from his chin Rin only managed to nod before grinding against Bon's erection. Both demons hissing in tail as their tail tugged at each other with every slow thrust. Bon reached a large hand in between them and began stroking them both off in time to Rin's thrusts. Loud whines escaping the bluenette as his climax took him before Bon leaving the older with an all-too-smug grin. "F…Fuck you, Suguro."

Testing the fluid between his fingers before leaning up and guiding his semen coated fingers to Rin's entrance, "Hm~ I actually think that it is you who'll be fucked, Koibito." Bon murmured as he bit at Rin's jaw line to distract him as his fingers worked and stretched the tight canal. Rin gripped at the bi-colored locks as discomfort morphed into pleasure, "O-oh!" Bon gasped as Rin's nails scraped against the base of his horns. "Please, say we can advance before I explode, Rin."

The rocking teen smiled in Bon's chiseled chest, up his neck, before biting at his lips, "Go ahead." Bon's eyes rolled back into his head as he slowly pushed down on Rin's hips, sliding into the clenched muscles until he was completely seated against Bon's thighs. Rin's mouth opened wide in a needy whine as drool rolled down his chin when Bon's tip brushed against his prostate. Bon growled at the sight, raising Rin up as he pulled out, before slamming them back together nailing Rin's prostate dead on. A scream tore from Rin's throat as Bon's tightened around his own and the demonic monk repeatedly slammed them together at an ever increasing pace. Rin's flames broke through his self-control, to intermingle with Bon's, as his whines and screams increased in frequency and volume, the urgency in his core pushing him to take the lead in thrusting, a tingling feeling riding his limbs and tugging at his heart. Bon dropped back onto the bed as Rin impaled himself down with a force that shot a blinding fire through his veins, a tingling sensation tugging at his heart. Their flames meddling together as Rin cried out with his second orgasm, thrusting down to ride it out. Glowing sapphires peered down into smoldering red and gold as a growl emanated from deep within the temporary demon's chest. Shock only registered across his face after Bon had flipped them, pinning Rin into the bed with his lean legs upon tan shoulders before shockwaves of pleasure crashed into him.

"B-bo-n, ah, p…please!" Rin begged bent into himself as Bon leaned down to nuzzle against his thrumming veins in the crook of his neck, Rin digging lines down Bon's back with his nails. The tan hips bouncing faster against Rin's supple ass, their tails sliding and stroking each other in time with Bon's dominating thrusts, Rin sobbed out in euphoric pleasure as a third orgasm claimed him just as Bon bit deeply into his neck while burrowing his pulsing cock deep within Rin as well. Emptying his seed with slow trembling thrusts, Bon released his death lock bite from Rin's neck and pulled back in shock as he returned to his normal senses. Bon went to pull out when Rin stopped him by wrapping his legs and tail around his waist, "Don't." Rin whispered slowly dragging the stunned demonic monk down to his level, "I… I wanna claim… you, too," the hypnotic jagged red irises resurfaced as Rin's flames wrapped around Bon's body. Nodding his head Bon tilted his neck to the right so that Rin's fangs could reclaim their original marking spot. Goosebumps raised against his skin as those familiar fangs punctured deep within the warm muscle, but instead of just feeling Rin's fangs and some pleasure Bon growled as possessive desire pushed him into reclaiming Rin's neck. Both teen's fangs piercing deep with the left side of each other's necks not noticing as their flames merged and sunk into Rin's abdomen, a pleasurable tickling sensation surrounded their fangs causing the teens to pull back in wonder. Rin gasped as a blue-flamed tiger etched itself around the bite mark, red and gold highlighting it. Bon chuckled as he traced the red and gold dragon that had curved around, as if it was protecting, his bite mark, shimmering blue flame nestled between the dragon's neck and forelegs.

"Think I can pull out now, Koibito?" Bon asked sweeping Rin's sweat drenched hair back from his forehead.

A pale hand rubbing his abdomen Rin nodded groaning as Bon slowly pulled out. "Hey, do I still have flames out?" Rin asked without sitting up.

"No, why?" Bon asked trailing his tri-colored eyes over Rin's lithe frame.

"It feels like it here." Rin said cupping both hands over his abdomen, confusion written all over his face.

"Then I do believe we have succeeded." Bon said laying a rough hand over Rin's a large smile spreading between them.

-oOo-

Okay, so I rushed this one out, a little bit of plot with your smut today~! Hm?

MyPajamasAreCozy, I do hope I have fulfilled your Christmas wish tonight/day. ;D Let me know what you think of the couple of twists here! Don't just fan-girl out, goofy! ;)

You too, everyone else! Give me some yay, nay, hurray! xD Because there is ONE chapter left!

I have enjoyed writing this fic so far, so please let me know what you think of it.


	15. The last chapter, but not really the end

*** Bon and Rin return to battle dwarfing any resistance,) ( Rin is properly crowned a prince, Bon becomes Paladin with no Grigori, time lapse until births, and the worlds are merged)***

-oOo-

Okay, so final chapter everyone~ I have enjoyed writing this fanfic for the last several months, and I have loved (!) MyPajamasAreCozy's reviews! Seriously, she's given the most hilarious and slightly terrifying reviews, after this sorry I might do an insider's view to when Bon left Rin for those ten days. If you like that idea let me, I'm not gonna write something that y'all won't read. (MPAC, might kill me if I don't, but hey I might just write it only for her in a pm ;) ) This story has gone fast, and updates were slow, but being up at 6 am and returning home at 12am after going to college and work I think it's understandable. I really have enjoyed every last review, wishing I could have seen more opinions about this story, but I understand most people just like to read. I at least hope you my awesome visitors have had a good read up until now, and that this last chapter tops your yaoi cake. ;) Lots of love, RainStorm.

Enjoy~!

-oOo-

A pale hand rubbing his abdomen Rin nodded groaning as Bon slowly pulled out. "Hey, do I still have flames out?" Rin asked without sitting up.

"No, why?" Bon asked trailing his tri-colored eyes over Rin's lithe frame.

"It feels like it here." Rin said cupping both hands over his abdomen, confusion written all over his face.

"Then I do believe we have succeeded." Bon said laying a rough hand over Rin's a large smile spreading between them.

-oOo-

Explosions echoed around what was once a living room, plushies blown apart and collectibles trampled as exorcists' boots stamped through the destroyed remains searching for the group of traitors. Doors could be heard splintering and banging down as teams of exorcists spread out and began ransacking each room not noticing the offset floor panel under Mephisto's desk. Growling under his breath about the damage to his magnificent home and the cost of dry cleaning his rubble and soot covered kimono Mephisto lead the way in that maze under his mansion, snapping his fingers and having his usual aloof attire replace the damaged one, the group trailing slightly behind him. Tik marks around his stalking form increasing as more and more explosions and banging could be hear above them. Yukio glanced to Amaimon as the green haired demon absent-mindedly began cracking his knuckles while staring at his older brother's back, expressionless. Yukio sighed when he glanced at his clock, it had been two days since they escaped from the battlefield, and Satan had appeared earlier with just enough time to warn them about the attack before the first boom went off knocking them back from the energy wave. All he had managed to think about during this time was where was his brother and student, and what did Satan have up his sleeve. Glancing back he sighed yet again to see his group slightly shaken but still determined to not run away, even Shiemi had a fire in her eyes while helping Kamiki walk since she had twisted her ankle. Jolting around to catch the smile in honey colored eyes Yukio's worried lines eased as he and Shima entwined their fingers. The comfort that radiated off the incubus was greatly appreciated as Yukio collected his thoughts, before clearing his throat to speak, "Where are we going?"

"We are meeting up with Rin and Suguro, it is time to end this battle." Satan said as a chuckle rolled his shoulders.

-oOo-

Finally reaching the end of the maze everyone sighed in relief. Walking for two hours straight had not been enjoyable, but they were finally able to sit and relax. "I'm going to let otoutou in Anii, okay?" Amaimon asked as he jabbed a black pointed nail over his shoulder toward the concrete wall.

"Yes, thank you, Amai." Mephisto uttered as he made sofa's and a small table appear, the table covered in candy and snack foods.

The group watched intrigued as Amaimon sunk his nails into the solid concrete and slowly pulled the six-foot deep slab back into the corridor. The room immediately grew hot and over powering as Rin sauntered in followed by a red and gold demon. A nervous chuckle leaving the shocking figure as the group froze and stared at him, Rin grinned his classic grin, "Hey, everyone!" finally taking notice of the tension he explained in a very Rin-like fashion, "Satan turned Bon into a demon, we think I'm pregnant, and can finally end this fight!" The tension in the room plummeted before a raging spiked-aura radiated from the younger Okumura twin.

"WHAAAAAAT!" Blue flames bellowed forth from his leaping form before Shima could catch him. A low heat flame shot to Yukio's chest as Bon stood protectively guarding Rin with his right arm raised, the older twin shocked before snapping out of it and smacking Bon on the back of his head, "Idiot, what if you hurt him?"

Shima caught the airborne demon before looking up at Rin and Bon and asking one of the questions that was on everyone's minds. "Bon how did Satan turn you into a demon!"

Bon's face turned sour as he glared over everyone at the smirking white-haired king, "He kissed me…"

"Oh, don't sound so disdainful," Satan stuck out his tongue, "but it was more than just that, Suguro. With a form of physical contact, I transferred a considerable amount of my powers to him, which in turn converted his body into that of a demon's."

"Okay, so that kind of explains Suguro's situation, but Rin is a guy! He can't get pregnant." Kamiki huffed in disbelief from her spot of lying in Shiemi's lap. The demon's in the room shared a small smile, "WHAT! Am I wrong!" she shouts as she sits up to glare at them all individually.

Yukio clears his throat and leans up from Shima's chest as his teacher-mode kicks in, "Actually, Kamiki-san, that is something the Vatican chose to exclude from the text books. But, yes, demon's of the same sex can become pregnant if their mating bond is strong enough to withstand the testing of another life-form."

"Then why is Shima not pregnant, Sensei?" Konekomaru asked slightly paled at the thought.

"A simple spell works best. But condoms would work, except when Yu-chan flames out. Thankfully that wasn't during…" Yukio turns around and slaps his hands over Shima's grinning lips, his tail bristled.

"Oh, my~ That was a tad over share. Hmm~" Mephisto chuckles as the group turns crimson from embarrassment.

"Okay, okay, enough talking about sex, even though it's a nice topic, we have a war awaiting us. We need a plan." Satan states as he sits leisurely on the couch, snapping his fingers a map of outside appearing before them on the now cleared off table.

With hardened expressions, everyone moves toward the three high-ranking demons.

-oOo-

"Shiemi, after we make it out of this I really have to tell you something important, so don't die." Kamiki said before rushing out of the door following the other group members into combat. Shiemi shared a look with Kuro and Nee before sighing and setting up the area for medical treatment with Koneko's help.

Glancing out to the battle light and dark blue flames could be seen spiraling high as blasts of red and gold bursts sporadically around the area. Gun shouts and screams could be heard clearly from their distance away, giving Shiemi a sinking feeling in her gut.

"Moriama-san, it's going to be okay. We'll will this, and everything should be alright." Koneko whispers just before a brilliant blast of flames let off an echoing boom. The sinking feeling in Shiemi's gut grabs her heart and drops.

-oOo-

"Oi, brother! Rin! BAKAA! Come on, get up!" Amaimon shouts as fends of the small advancing group so that Yukio can try to stop the bleeding from the bullet wound in Rin's left torso.

A thunderous roaring is head several yards ahead as Bon plows through the crowd of exorcists until he reaches the one that the bullet was fired from. A grin rivaling that of Satan's warps his lips before Bon stabs his flamed-arm through the exorcist's stomach, avoiding anything that would kill him, instead just rendering him useless on the field. Continuing his path of destruction toward the end of the True Cross exorcists' flanks, towards the Grigori, Bon curses at his lack of attention. His flames spiraling out throwing back every exorcist that attempts to stop him. Their bullets melting from the heat radiating from his body before the holy water coated pieces of silver even make contact with his chest. Demonic roars ripping from his throat, Bon spots the Grigori in the distance, a large group of upper first class exorcists of every meister barricading them from the oncoming threat.

-oOo-

Yukio sighs as Rin sputters back into the world of the conscious, "W… Where is Ryu?!"

"He's rampaging up ahead, Otoutou. We need to get you up there, and get him under control, so that we can continue with Father's plan." Amaimon answers as he absentmindedly throws a Tamer over his shoulder into a tree nearby. His blue gaze landing on Mephisto's in the sky both demons sharing a nod before Mephisto floats off to locate their father.

A hard expression crosses both twins' faces before they begin to regroup and form the ranks. Rin leading the way as the bullet wounds close and his flames wrap around them and trail out to connect with Satan's and Bon's. No exorcists in their way the small group quickly make it to Satan.

Yukio's eyes widen when he catches sight of his pinkette being supported by Satan, "What happened!"

A nervous chuckle leaving Shima, "I kinda got ambushed…" Sighing as Satan's flames left the wounds that had been ailing him before he was passed off to an angry looking teacher.

"Don't think about going after them, I already sent them packing. We need to get to Ryuuji before he finishes this mission by himself…" The demon king marching forward, his flames shooting up and out across the field catching ahold of Rin's and Bon's.

-oOo-

From where Shiemi sat she could see Satan's flames spiraling high into the air, as Rin's lighter blue, and Bon's red'n'gold combined with his, entailing that the plan was able to commence. The Grigori were cornered and their protective forces were no more, the Grigori were now lambs to the slaughter, their lives would be the opening to a new world in which demons and human could coexist. Screams almost inhuman stretched out across the massive battle field, those that knew who the voices belonged to wept in sympathy as the sounds died out just like the body's before falling to ashes before the feet of the King, his son's, and their group of friends.

-Time jump four years-

"Mommy! Mommy!" the pattering of little feet resounded off hardwood floors and paper thin walls as two small forms ran fast toward their parent's bedroom door.

"Lock it, 'kuruma. I'm not wanting another wake up call." A hard smack to the back of the bi-colored man's head sent him flailing off the bed just as the two impling's threw open the door.

"Pagan, Night, knock you two!" Rin grumbled before laughing as the two children tackled him back onto the pillows.

"Oh, sorry, mommy." The twins whispered before cheerily demanding breakfast their small tails thumping together in excitement as they pounced on their mother's stomach and lap. Giggles escaping them as their mother's breath came out in multiple "oomph's" before they were scooped into muscular tan arms. Their innocent giggles turning into hysterics as their captor began furiously tickling them.

"D… hahahahhahaaaaah! DADDY, QUIT!" they shout between fits of laughter, wiggling in attempts to escape. Their father finally relented when one declared he was gonna pee. Tossing both four year olds back on the bed Bon sat beside them wiping their laughter-tears away as Rin got out of bed sliding on a pair of loose sweatpants and a tank top.

"Okay, oatmeal, or eggs and bacon?" A small chuckle escaping him as even Bon yelled for the famously delicious meat. "Okay, okay, you three go get your faces washed and set the table."

Scooping the kids up once more Bon ran with them to the bathroom as they squealed happily about being carried. Shaking his head, Rin looked in the mirror as his horn-like flames wisped with his emotions, the fire slowly curling up and down in amusement. From his flames Rin's eyes dropped to the dragon on the left of his neck as the red and gold lines simmered, the one responsible for the mark's magic laced within. Smiling Rin flashed himself into the kitchen using his flames and new found power after being crowned a prince of Gehenna. The loving trio racing about the dining room setting the table as Rin quickly made breakfast.

-oOo-

"Mommy, Daddy, are Uncles' coming today?" Pagan asked around a mouthful of bacon his red-brown eyes glowing with excitement as his black tail swayed back and forth quickly. "Don't talk with your mouthful, and I honestly don't know." Bon answered leaning across the table to wipe some of the food of his first son's cheeks and chin.

Small banter took place and before long everyone had finished signaling that it was time for Bon to get dressed and leave. Rin got up with the dishes and headed to the kitchen a subtle curling of his tail signaling for Bon to follow. A grin curling his lips as he sent the kids to the living room to play before following the silent command; pushing the door to the kitchen open Bon was pulled in and attacked by feverish lips. Groaning he pushed Rin back against the door as he wrapped his arms around the smaller waist of his mate. Pulling apart to breathe both men rested their foreheads together.

"I have to go to the council, Rin."

"I know. I'll be heading to Satan's today with the boys for a check-up." Bon mhmm'd as he rested his chin between the fluttering flames atop Rin's head. "I was thinking of talking to him about…"

"No need, koibito." Bon pulled back and smirked as red flames snaked around them both, "I beat you to it. He finally got around to finding me a familiar that can withstand and transfer his flames to me."

"No more kissing?" Rin laughed wholeheartedly as Bon shuddered and blanched before shaking his head.

"No more kissing that damn ass…" Rin cut Bon off with a quick peck before pulling them both from the door just in time for Amaimon to unhinge it. His light blue eyes conveying happiness while his expression remained blank, he looked to his nephew's parents then to the two impling's wrapped around his legs. "I am wanting to take them out to play, Otoutou, may I?"

"After we visit Satan." Bon kisses Rin's cheek before heading upstairs to change and leave.

-oOo-

On the drive to Satan's palace just outside True Cross Town city limits Pagan pipes up with his ever repeating question, "Mommy, how come you're a prince, and daddy is a padin?"

"Paladin, Pa…" Night whispers correcting his older twin gently.

"Thank you, Night. And remember when I told you their used to be an Assiah and a Gehenna, but they were combined?" a nod was seen from the rearview mirror, "well in order for that to happen Daddy and I had to take on big roles so that each race would be able to get along."

"But what did you do? Uncle Mepy said that there was a big fight!"

Rin shot Amaimon a look, "Yes, I will have to talk to your Uncle Mepy about that, but it was a moment for us, I'll explain more when you're older, okay?" Rin thought back onto that day as he continued driving .

_The looks on the Grigori's faces were horrifying. Their screams distorted by the fire echoed around them all as they attempted to recite the Bible and find a way to exorcise the three demons burning them alive. _

_"Rin, get Kurikara, and end it." Nodding at Bon he reached behind his back and pulled the blade from the sheath. Wrapping his flames around the fine metal Rin raised it to the right and swung to the left in a graceful arc. Hooded heads slid down and off flaming bodies before a powerful wave of magic shot from where they landed. Satan raised his hands high into the air chanting in Gehennan, his words etching into the air as the familiar structure of a Gehenna Gate began to take form. The glow of the magic wrapping around the frame work before pushing into the mass of bobbing souls, altering the appearance of the gate, the mass turning solid before splitting and swinging open. Red and green fields appearing from the other side as the gate glowed white, the framework turning transparent before shattering. The green and red from the other side spreading around the group and racing out in all directions, demon's appearing randomly around the world wherever the two colors touch. The spiral of flames snuffing out as the three men fall forward in exhaustion; Rin and Bon out cold as Satan chuckles before sighing in relief, his flames leaving Bon's body and settling back into his. _

_"Yuri, I did it… We did it." The small smiling face of his beloved human appearing in his mind's eye._

_"You did. I'm so happy. Thank you dear." _

_The next several weeks were spent getting everyone settled. Many fights were stopped around the world as demons and humans were shell shocked and terrified. The once mighty exorcist army was reevaluated as Bon took charge with Yukio and Mephisto as back up and his seconds in command. Satan called for all demons to congregate outside of the individual cities that they were merged to, so that he, Rin, and Amaimon could visit them all and announce the crowning of the new prince and heir to the demon throne. Months passed where Rin and Bon could hardly relax, but the growing bulge to Rin's stomach didn't seem to care. Finally around the sixth month after the merge Rin was rushed to Satan's palace where he delivered through c-section his twins: a girl with black-blue hair and red-brown eyes, Pagan, and a boy with sandy brown'n'blonde hair and ocean blue eyes, Night. Their pupils were exotic even by demon standards, instead of black and round or slit Pagan's were a simmering round blue-black , and Night's were slit red. Other than their unique and typical demonic features their powers remained dormant like many other demon halflings until either puberty or called upon. Satan guaranteed Rin and Bon that they would have limited interruptions to their life as the implings grew, but they would have to still be active figures in the new world. So everyday Bon would go to the new Order and conduct a new method of ensuring that humans were not victims to demons, and until Rin took the throne Satan would oversee the demons' issues, but once every week Rin was to come and help out and the twins were to have their check-ups. _

Pulling up in front and barely coming to a stop the twin bolted from the car and rushed toward the large wrought iron gate, crawling through the gaps and racing up to the open front door. Amaimon gave Rin a pleading look as the twins disappeared inside, Rin sighed and gave him a 'go-ahead' gesture before the Earth king took off after his nephews laughter echoing from somewhere within the palace. Pushing the gate aside and walking up to his one-day-life Rin smiles, Kuro running up beside him. The sithe cat eagerly filling him in on what was going on today, before the Rin walks into the throne room, both demons being greeted by Satan and their small court of demons as they discussed recent demon disputes and a marriage law between humans and demons.

-oOo-

Bon walked toward his office as Konekomaru followed him informing him of what areas needed an intervention from their newly formed "exorcists". "Yeah, yeah, Neko. I get it, the Southern coast needs a team, and some places in America still need to change their policies."

"Okay, Bon. I put the paperwork on your desk to review and sign, and I have Shima delivering a stack to Mephisto."

"Thanks, dude." Bon says as he opens the door and sighs at the mountain of paperwork, '_great…'_

Well, guys, here it is. The end. I'm thinking about making a few sub stories to this like I mentioned before: Rin and Bon during the ten day separation; Yukio and Shima's point of view during the last four years; and maybe about Pagan and Night when they awaken to their demonic abilities.

I'm certain that MPAC will love this idea. ;) You may fan-girl now btw (just also add some feedback).

This was over 3,000 words, the longest chapter. But I didn't want to leave you on a short one, so I'm sure everyone will enjoy it.

Thank you all for the feedback during the writing of this story and for your ending remarks, everything has helped me write and keep up my energy to continue. I'll try to write another story sometime soon, but I think it might be a bit. I'm gonna relax and enjoy rereading my work.

Thank you for sticking with me for so long everyone, I am going to miss updating Testing the Fates. I love you all, and for those that read this and have stories that are on-going I hope you enjoyed and update soon so I can relax and read them too! ;D


End file.
